Don't you ever wonder why ?
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: CartmanXKyle  Cartman revient à South Park après une absence de plusieurs années sans nouvelles. Les quatre héros de la série ont bien changé, ils ont grandis et Kyle et Cartman ont pu réfléchir à la relation spéciale qui les unissait...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : Les personnages aussi dérangés et névrosés qu'ils soient ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'excuse auprès des non-yaoiste de faire faire des choses pareilles à Kyle et Cartman. Enfin, on s'en fout en fait. Les homophobes ça pue.**

Introduction de l'introduction :

Voilà, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic en français sur le couple Kyle et Cartman... Donc, en bonne yaoiste je vais pallier à ça. Parcontre, je ne suis pas très lemon donc peut-être qu'il n'y en aura même pas. Et s'il y en a un, ne vous attendez pas à du hard et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite dans l'histoire. Le rating c'est à cause de la drogue et tout... Pas biiien Kenny... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'imagine Kenny comme un junkie... Bon, bonne lecture.

* * *

_- Bon… Adieu les mecs_, lâcha Eric, assis devant son ancien chez lui, observant avec Stan, Kyle et Kenny les déménageurs empiler les cartons dans le camions.

_- Ça va nous faire bizarre de ne plus te voir_, déclara Stan.

- _Hum,_ acquiesça Kenny.

- _Ça nous fera surtout des vacances_, corrigea Kyle d'un ton sarcastique.

- _Sale juif de merde_.

- _Arrêtez vous deux_, tempéra Stan. _Tu nous enverras des mails pour nous décrire ton nouveau collège._

- _Pff, c'est de la merde là-bas de toutes façons_, grogna Eric. _Dites, je ne sais pas comment vous aller vous démerder sans moi._

- _Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,_ rétorqua Kyle. _Plus d'insultes, d'embrouilles, de bastons… Et surtout plus ton gros cul pour obstruer notre champ de vision. Je crois qu'on survivra._

_- Connard je ne suis pas gros, _dit Eric sans conviction._ Bon, j'y vais. Stan, grouille-toi de te faire cette pute de Mandy. Kenny… Euh, gagne au loto et évite les substances illicites. Et Kyle… Bah, t'es irrécupérable, contente toi de crever dans un caniveau._

- _Ouais c'est ça,_ répliqua ce dernier, _et toi arrête de faire chier les gens, ça sera déjà pas mal._

Eric se leva et entra dans la voiture sans se retourner. Pas la peine de leur montrer qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Non pas qu'il soit sentimental, mais ils avaient vécu un tas d'aventures énormes et il doutait de retrouver des amis comme ça dans le coin paumé où il allait habiter. Sans parler des habitants complètement barjos de South Park comme on en faisait plus. Il soupira puis se vida l'esprit en regardant le paysage défiler.

_- Ça va aller mon poussin,_ dit sa mère pour le réconforter.

_- Non mais c'est bon, je m'en fous maman._

_

* * *

_

_ - KYYYYYLE ! J'ai reçu un e-mail de Cartman !_ s'écria Stan en lâchant son sac sur la table voisine de celle de Kyle.

_- Sérieux ? Il n'est pas mort celui-là…_

_- Sa mère arrête de louer la maison, ils reviennent habiter ici !_

_- Oh je ne savais pas que Travis partait, je l'aimais bien. En tout cas, il était mieux que Cartman… Tous les gens qui ont loué sa maison depuis son départ valaient mieux que lui d'ailleurs._

_- Mais tu te rends compte ? On va être tous réunis comme au bon vieux temps !_

_- Tu crois que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? Ça fait 4 ans qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelles, il n'en a plus rien à foutre de nous. Et puis, on est en terminale maintenant, on n'a plus vraiment l'âge pour les conneries de Cartman. Sans parler de son antisémitisme et du reste..._

_- Il a peut-être changé !_ l'encouragea Stan. _Regarde, nous on n'est plus du tout pareils, pourquoi pas lui ?_

Kyle lui lança un regard désabusé :

-_ Parce que Cartman est Cartman et qu'il restera toujours Cartman, c'est-à-dire un __enfoiré de gros lard._

_- T'exagères,_ tempéra Stan. _De toute façon, il arrive demain, on verra bien._

_- Demain ? Pff, il aurait pu te prévenir avant quand même…_

_- Je lui ai dit de nous retrouver chez moi à 18h. On se fera une soirée à quatre, j'ai prévenu Kenny aussi._

_- Ne compte pas sur moi_, répliqua Kyle d'un ton catégorique. _Je ne passerai pas une soirée entière avec lui._

_- S'il te plaît !_ implora Stan avec un grand sourire. _T'es mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, fais ça pour moi. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir qu'on se retrouve comme avant. _

_- Tu fais chier, _céda Kyle. _Maintenant ta gueule, j'écoute le cours._

_- Intello…_

_- Ta gueule._

Eric posa rapidement les derniers cartons dans sa chambre. Il inspira profondément l'air familier de sa maison puis il redescendit les escaliers en fourrant de l'argent dans ses poches.

_- Tu vas où ? _s'inquiéta sa mère qui s'attaquait déjà à la déco du salon.

_- Chez Stan. T'as plus besoin de moi, là._

_- Non, c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas très bon goût en décoration… Amuse-toi bien alors._

Il était 18H30, il était en retard mais peu importait. Il passa d'abord à l'épicerie chercher deux vodkas puis il marcha jusque chez Stan. Il cogna contre la porte puis attendit. Lorsque son ami lui ouvrit la porte, il montra ses bouteilles en lançant :

_- Cadeau ! _

_- Ah, merci. Heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas là idiot. Allez, entre._

Stan avait les cheveux relativement courts, un peu décoiffés, toujours aussi noirs. Il faisait sensiblement la même taille qu'Eric. Il portait des fringues banales, sans vraiment de style. Un T-shirt vaguement à la mode et un jean. Il était devenu assez beau gosse dans l'ensemble, jugea Eric. Comme ce dernier ne bougeait pas, Stan plissa ses yeux bleus et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné. Il avait chopé ce tic apparemment…

_- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? Kenny et Kyle sont déjà là-haut. _

_- Ouais, ça va j'arrive. Alors, tu t'es tapé Mandy ?_

_- Tu ne perds pas le nord, soupira Stan en refermant la porte._

_- Répond._

_- Oui._

_- Quand ?_

_- En troisième._

_- T'en auras mis du temps, enculé._

_- Hum, ça m'avait manqué, _sourit le jeune homme en entrant dans sa chambre suivit d'Eric.

Kenny était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un pied se balançant dans le vide. Il n'avait plus d'anorak mais un épais sweat à capuche, toujours orange, et un masque blanc sur la bouche et le nez. Il le baissait pour tirer de temps en temps sur un joint. Il semblait très maigre et ses cheveux blonds tombaient en désordre devant ses yeux. Eric constata qu'il portait de nombreux piercings. Kenny était donc devenu ce genre de type… Il le salua d'un signe de tête et il lui sembla déceler un sourire sous son masque.

Kyle était assis en tailleur sur le lit de Stan. Il le regardait en biais, tout en tripotant la couette. Il avait teint et lissé ses cheveux. Il était châtain clair même si on apercevait encore quelques reflets roux à la lumière. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que ceux de Stan mais plus ordonnés, une mèche sage pas trop épaisse et des longueurs effilées le long de son cou. Eric se souvenait de son ancienne coupe et trouva le changement assez positif. Au moins, il n'était plus roux. Tricheur. Il avait un style soigné, un pull large, col en V, par-dessus une chemise bien repassée et un pantalon sombre. Il était en chaussettes mais Eric était certains que les Richelieus soigneusement rangées à l'entrée de la chambre lui appartenaient. Sa silhouette était plus fine que celle de Stan, il était sans doute un peu plus petit.

Eric se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Kyle, lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et lâcha :

_- Tu ne me dis pas bonjours sale juif ?_

_- Espèce d'enfoiré…_ murmura-t-il en retenant un sourire et en détournant les yeux.

-_ Non mais tu as vu comment tu t'habilles ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais pété de thunes !_

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…_

_- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître Cartman, _avoua Stan. _Mais bon, quand j'ai vu les bouteilles, j'ai vite compris._

En effet, Eric, en grandissant, avait perdu ses kilos superflus. Il était même devenu assez mince et faisait très attention à ce qu'il mangeait car son apparence était pour lui quelque chose de primordial. Il était bien habillé mais dans un style moins élégant que Kyle, plus actuel. Ses cheveux châtains foncés avaient un mouvement naturel, il avait à peine besoin d'y toucher le matin. Cependant, il n'était pas particulièrement musclé, du fait que le sport ne l'intéressait toujours pas.

_- Attendez les mecs, vous n'allez pas me dire que je suis le seul à avoir prévu de l'alcool !_

Kenny sortit un sachet de poudre, en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Sinon y'a ça ». Kyle fit de gros yeux et lui ordonna de ranger ça tout de suite. Stan, quant à lui, ouvrit son placard qui était plein de bouteilles de toutes sortes.

-_ Ah, quand même ! apprécia Eric. Et toi Kyle ?_

_- Je n'ai rien amené. Avec ma mère j'évite…_

_- Ouais c'est surtout que t'es radin,_ le taquina Cartman.

_- Tu ne vas pas commencer ! J'y crois pas, tu n'as toujours pas compris que ton attitude antisémite était répugnante ?_

_- Je plaisante Kyle, _répondit le jeune homme, j_'ai changé tu sais. J'ai compris qu'Hitler était méchant._

_- Génial… Il t'a fallu combien de temps ?_

Eric ignora la pique et s'adressa à Stan :

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là ?_

_- Pas grand-chose, la routine. Et toi ? C'était bien dans le Montana ?_

_- Non. Je me suis sérieusement fait chier. Franchement les mecs, c'est bon d'être revenu. _

_- Moi, tu ne m'as pas manqué_, fit sèchement remarquer Kyle.

Eric haussa un sourcil et rappela :

_- Kyle ? C'est le rein de qui qui assure ta survie en ce moment même alors que tu m'insultes avec ingratitude ?_

_- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Sinon je mourais. Et c'est Stan qui m'a sauvé, toi tu as tout fait pour que je meure._

Son ton était lourd de reproches. Un silence gêné plana quelques instants dans la chambre. Puis, Kyle se leva et lâcha :

_- Désolé Stan mais je ne peux pas. Il m'exaspère._

_- Kyle…_ bredouilla Stan qui voyait sa super soirée entre potes voler en éclats.

Eric se leva, prit Kyle par l'épaule et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, satisfait intérieurement d'être un peu plus grand que lui :

_- Arrête ton cinéma. Notre petite guerre c'est ce qui nous lie alors tu ne vas pas me dire maintenant que tu n'en veux pas. J'ai vieilli, j'ai appris certaines choses sur les gens en particulier et je peux être moins blessant si tu souffres réellement de ce jeu. Ce soir, Stan a envie que tout se passe bien, qu'on soit nous quatre, comme avant. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Si tu pars maintenant, tu vas casser quelque chose de manière irréversible. Réfléchis, je sais que tu aimes bien utiliser ton cerveau à tort et à travers alors pour une fois fais-en bon usage._

Kyle baissa les yeux. Eric savait qu'il était à deux doigts de le convaincre. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Une petite phrase qui lui ferait changer d'avis :

_- Tu m'as manqué, Kyle,_ souffla-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sentimental non plus. Il crut bon d'ajouter :

_- Vous m'avez tous manqué. Sans vous, ce n'est pas pareil._

Sans rien dire, Kyle se dégagea doucement pour aller se rasseoir sur le lit. Touché. Eric sourit, il était toujours étonné de constater l'emprise qu'il avait sur les gens. Il suffisait de trouver leur point faible. Kyle était sentimental, même s'il rechignait à l'avouer.

Comme l'ambiance était devenue un peu mélodramatique, Eric lança une bouteille de vodka à Kyle en s'écriant :

-_ Allez, cul sec le Juif !_

_- Putain, enfoiré tu m'as baratiné avec ton discours à la con !_

_- Arrête de parler et bois, ça t'enlèvera peut-être le balai que t'as dans le cul, abruti._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirai !_

_- On n'a qu'à jouer à un jeu,_ proposa Stan en sortant le monopoly et des verres à shots. _Un shot de vodka à chaque double. Okay ?_

_- Je gagne toujours au monopoly, _signala Eric avec orgueil. _Je finis toujours bourré de fric, c'est un signe non ?_

_- T'es toujours aussi imbu de toi-même mon pauvre Cartman, _constata Kyle en lançant les dés.

Eric gagna la partie, comme il l'avait annoncé. Enfin, ils étaient tellement bourrés vers la fin qu'il avait fini par tabasser Stan et Kyle pour leur voler leur argent, Kenny lui ayant gentiment cédé le sien dès qu'il lui avait demandé. Techniquement, il avait gagné. La fin justifie les moyens après tout.

Après avoir beaucoup bu, beaucoup ri et beaucoup fumé (sauf Kyle qui ne fumait pas), ils finirent pas s'endormir, Kenny allongé par terre, presque en overdose mais surveillé de temps en temps par Stan qui, pour sa part, n'était plus très net mais gardait une vision d'ensemble. Kyle et Cartman s'étaient engueulés pour une histoire de bouteille et finalement ils s'étaient écroulés presque en même temps sur le lit de Stan.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre descendirent pour manger quelque chose. Kenny n'avait pas faim, comme d'habitude, mais Stan le força à prendre au moins un toast. Kyle prit des céréales, comme Stan et Eric choisit de manger une banane.

_- T'aimes ça les bananes, _glissa Kyle d'un ton suggestif.

-_ Pas autant que toi,_ rétorqua Cartman.

-_ Suceur !_

_- T'es emmerdé, tu ne peux plus me traiter de gros lard alors tu me traites de pédé. Ça m'est égal._

_- T'as assez de défaut pour que je ne sois jamais à court d'insultes Cartman ! _assura Kyle, la bouche pleine.

_- Tu sais, ça cache quelque chose ta haine envers moi. En fait, t'as envie de coucher avec moi mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer alors tu me brimes._

_- Tu es le premier à être insupportable avec moi !_ protesta le jeune homme, outré. _Et puis, ça voudrait dire que même quand on avait huit ans je voulais coucher avec toi. _

Eric prit un air choqué :

_- Si précoce ! T'es dégueulasse sérieux ! Voilà ce que c'est la religion, on impose des tabous et les pratiquants deviennent tous des déviants sexuels._

_- T'es plus catho ?_

_- Non, je suis athée. Je ne crois pas en ces conneries._

_- Tu devrais. Et pour ce qui concerne ma vie sexuelle, elle est parfaitement saine._

Cartman se tourna vers Stan :

-_ Il n'est plus puceau !_

_- Qui, Kyle ? _demanda Stan, un peu dans le brouillard.

-_ Ben non je ne suis plus puceau pauvre con,_ répondit Kyle à sa place.

- _Je ne t'imagine tellement pas…_

_- T'es pas obligé de t'imaginer non plus !_ répliqua Kyle en rougissant. _Ça ne te regarde pas._

Ignorant les protestations du jeune Juif, Cartman usa de tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour faire avouer tous les détails à Stan qui finit par craquer. La matinée fut assez folklorique. Il avait retrouvé sa bande de bras cassés d'amis.


	2. Les Limites

**Bon, je suis motivée ce soir, je continue :)**

**Si vous avez la flemme de lire mon blablatage inutile pour l'histoire, je vous laisse sauter cette partie en gras, je ne vous en voudrais pas.**

**Les Reviews sont les bienvenues. Vraiment hein. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de forcer la main des gens... Pas du tout**

**Sinon, pour répondre à Samathou : Oui ils ont beaucoup changé. Mais souvenez-vous tous comment vous étiez à neuf ans... Moi je ne me reconnais même plus (en même temps j'ai changé 36 fois de couleur de cheveux depuis le temps XD). C'est pour ça que je n'ai aucun scrupule à laisser Kyle se teindre les cheveux. Puis les roux... C'est moyen... A mon goût quoi. Disons qu'il vaut mieux être rousse que roux. Mais j'arrête de m'enfoncer et je prie (aide-moi Jesuus!) pour qu'aucun roux ou PRO-ROUX ne lise ça XD (je tiens à préciser pour me rattraper que je fus rousse à un moment). Et puis, Kyle n'a jamais aimé son espèce de touffe afro alors je lui rends un service d'un côté. Parce que ce n'est pas des petites ondulations qu'il avait, hein !**

**Sinon pour Cartman, je me suis basée sur les statistiques qui disent que 63% des enfants obèses maigrissent à l'adolescence. Je suis consciencieuse n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est faux je viens d'inventer le chiffre (d'ailleurs ça serait plutôt la tendance inverse) mais Cartman est bien plus mignon comme ça :p (En plus il n'écrabouillera pas Kyle quand ils... Enfin :D)**

**Et pour leur style, ne t'inquiètes pas, Kyle garde toujours son ushanka vert trop sexy pour l'hiver, Stan est toujours à fond sur les vestes en cuir et Kenny fait un blocage vestimentaire sur le orange et les capuches. Cartman... Heu il a eu raison d'abandonner le mélange rouge, jaune et bleu...**

**Bon, voilà, j'imagine que je me suis un peu étalée... Tant pis :)**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop lentement, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je précipiterai un peu les choses è_é. C'est que pour les pousser l'un dans les bras de l'autre, il faut se lever tôt vu leurs petits différents... Enfin, on les aime comme ça.**

**J'ai intitulé ce chapitre « Les Limites ». Un petit clin d'oeil à ma prof de maths de première. Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de pleurer (et pourtant je suis en S... Si c'est pas triste tout ça...)**

* * *

Lundi matin, premier jour du retour de Cartman à l'école. Enfin, au lycée. Cela fit grand bruit, surtout auprès de ses anciens camarades de classe car la plupart étaient restés à South Park. Beaucoup de « Who t'as maigri ! » ou de « Oh non pas lui ! » ou encore « Ooh ! LE Cartman, ça faisait un sacré bail espèce de trou du cul ! ». Dans l'ensemble, tout se passa bien. Mis à part les cours, qui, on doit l'avouer, étaient une partie assez importante du lycée. En effet, si Eric se savait intelligent et débrouillard, il n'avait aucune confiance dans le système scolaire américain, tout juste bon à formater des futurs névrosés comme Kyle, selon lui. Et, apparemment, le système scolaire américain n'avait aucune confiance en lui non plus.

En Maths, alors qu'il était justement à côté de Kyle, ce dernier se pencha sur sa feuille en s'écriant : «_ OH MON DIEU ! Tu ne connais pas les règles de calcul des limites !_

_- Les quoi ?_

_- Tu ne connais pas DU TOUT les limites ?_

_- Je n'ai pas de limites, tu le sais bien, _plaisanta-t-il.

_- Mais faut que tu saches calculer une limite sinon tu ne finiras jamais l'année !_ s'affola Kyle qui mettait les études sur un piédestal.

_- Tu dramatises un peu là. Et arrêtes de gueuler sinon la prof va s'apercevoir que je suis nul à chier._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va arranger ça. Tu viens chez moi ce soir et je te remets à niveau._

_- Et en quel honneur tu m'aiderais ?_ s'enquit Eric, méfiant.

Kyle réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre :

-_ Bah, je suis ton ami, non ?_

_- Oh, c'est mignon ça alors,_ se moqua Eric.

_- Cartman t'es lourd… Je veux juste t'aider moi. Apparemment, de nous deux je suis le seul à avoir grandi…_

_- Ça va, ça va. Je viendrai si tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Et puis, ça me fera l'occasion de revoir ta salope de mère._

Kyle faillit lui rétorquer que c'était sa mère la vraie salope, mais il savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour Cartman et il ne cherchait pas non plus à lui faire vraiment du mal. Il encaissa la vanne en silence avant de se replonger dans son étude de fonction exponentielle.

_- On va traîner après les cours ?_ proposa Stan pendant le déjeuner.

_- Non, j'ai rencard avec Kyle,_ répondit naturellement Cartman.

_- Hein ?_

_- Je vais l'aider pour ses maths,_ expliqua Kyle d'un ton las.

-_ C'est vrai que ça fait un peu stéréotype de rencard,_ confirma Stan en gloussant. _Putain, sans déconner, seuls tous les deux vous allez vous entretuer._

_- Peut-être mais là c'est critique. Il ne connait pas les limites._

_- Putain ça craint !_ s'exclama Stan.

-_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec vos limites, c'est si important que ça ?_

_- Bah ouais,_ répondit Kyle, bientôt confirmé par Stan et même Kenny.

_- Toi aussi Kenny ?_ s'étonna Eric.

Le jeune junkie marmonna quelque chose à propos de fonctions, d'infini et de zéro…

_- Je vous emmerde,_ cracha Cartman en se braquant.

Eric et Kyle rentrèrent donc ensemble. Eric ignora royalement madame Broflosvki en montant les escaliers. S'il était devenu plus tolérant, il ne supportait toujours pas cette femme. Puis, une fois dans la chambre de Kyle, il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix en déclarant :

_- Vas-y, fait ton cours, je t'écoute._

_- Tu vas t'endormir, je te connais,_ opposa Kyle. _Assieds-toi donc sur ma chaise de bureau._

A contrecœur, Cartman obéit. Il essaya même de comprendre les explications de Kyle pendant un quart d'heure. Il saisit rapidement le principe, mais il joua à l'idiot pour énerver son camarade. Excédé, après trois quart d'heure de vaines explications, Kyle finit par le taper sur la tête :

_- Mais tu le fais exprès !_

Eric sourit. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune Juif pour comprendre :

_- Putain depuis quand ?_

_- A peu près une demi-heure._

_- Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir ? C'que je suis con !_ s'exclama Kyle en donnant un coup de pied dans son placard. _C'est toujours la même chose avec toi !_

_- C'est parce que tu me fais confiance,_ expliqua Cartman d'une voix moqueuse, _c'est mignon_.

Kyle rougit. Il bégaya quelque chose mais finalement rien ne sortit.

Cartman retourna s'allonger sur le lit et déclara pensivement :

_- Tu sais, au fond j'admire ta naïveté et ton sens éthique. Mais ça peut être plutôt handicapant quand tu te retrouve en face de quelqu'un comme moi._

_- Quelqu'un comme toi, hein…_

Tout à coup, Eric se redressa brusquement :

_- Bah. T'inquiète, à la fin, c'est toujours le gentil qui gagne._

_- Tu te considères comme le méchant ?_

_- Un peu ouais._

_- Je ne trouve pas. Je sais qu'au fond t'es quelqu'un de bien. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tu ne veux pas le montrer. On dirait que tu en as honte, c'est bizarre comme réaction._

Eric le regarda intensément :

_- C'est vachement profond ce que tu viens de dire._

_-…_

_- Je suis comme ça, que veux-tu._

_- Tu as une vision assez fataliste et pessimiste des choses,_ remarqua Kyle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_- C'est pas faux,_ admit Eric.

-_ Tu sais, croire en Dieu ou…_

_- Non, si on commence là-dessus, quand on en aura fini tu seras dégoûté,_ l'interrompit Eric, fatigué du sujet de la religion qui revenait trop souvent dans leurs discussions. _Continue plutôt à me dire comment tu me vois._

Kyle réfléchit, se prêtant à l'exercice avec bonne volonté :

_- J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu en manque de repères. Tu as beau montrer une partie peu flatteuse de ton caractère, intolérant, égoïste, méprisant, cupide et manipulateur, tu es toujours rattrapé par ta morale particulière. Tu fais ce qui te semble juste, même si tu fais des erreurs. Je pense que personne ne devrait te juger sans connaître ce que tu ressens. Tu es un personnage assez complexe finalement._

_- J'aime bien ta définition._

_- J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant ton absence. Et… et toi ?_ hésita Kyle. _Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?_

Cartman laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se lancer :

_- Tu n'as pas peur de ma réponse ? Intéressant. Alors je vais être honnê es sage, intelligent, gentil, serviable, raisonnable. Un peu coincé mais il faut des gens comme toi pour faire tourner le monde. Tu réussis tout et tu réussiras encore, c'est clair. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement à fond sur ta religion, c'est tout. Je sais, ça va te paraître antisémite et tout mais c'est juste de l'incompréhension. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vieux stéréotype du Juif devant moi. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais tu t'imposes trop de choses. Tu vas finir par craquer. Il faudrait que tu te lâches un peu à mon avis. Ah oui, et sois moins radin._

_- Idiot, _gronda gentiment Kyle en laissant sa tête se poser sur son épaule. _Tu sais, bizarrement, lorsque tu me sors tes vannes antisémites, homophobes ou autres, je me sens chez moi, en terrain familier en fait. Sans toi, c'était un peu vide ici, je dois avouer. J'avais un peu peur quand j'ai su que tu allais revenir, mais c'est une bonne chose._

Eric passa son bras autour des épaules de Kyle en avouant à son tour :

- _Si tu savais comme je me suis ennuyé sans mon souffre-douleur préféré. Toi t'avais Stan et Kenny. Moi j'étais tout seul, j'avais tout le temps de déprimer. Je pensais tout le temps à toi. Un coup je voyais une voiture hybride, un autre coup je voyais un rabbin, après c'était un roux ou encore une fois quand WOW laguait… Je me disais « Putain s'il avait été là je lui aurais envoyé une bonne vanne dans la gueule » Mais j'étais tout seul. Bah, j'ai fini par me faire des potes mais rien à voir avec vous. C'est moi qui ai demandé à revenir. Et tu connais ma mère, elle ne peut rien me refuser._

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Eric reprit d'un ton neutre :

_- Et là, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, c'est con mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser._

Il sentit Kyle se tendre contre lui. Puis il leva la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur, un peu choqué. Cartman n'avait pas l'habitude de demander la permission alors il l'embrassa, simplement. Pour l'expérience. Kyle se laissa faire. Il resserra son bras autour de ses épaules et caressa sa joue avec l'autre main pendant qu'il approfondissait son baiser, testant les limites de Kyle, justement. Et comme celui-ci de le repoussait pas, il le bascula doucement sur le lit, sous lui, pour l'embrasser encore. Puis on toqua à la porte. Kyle se redressa comme un diable, éjectant presque Eric sur le côté.

-_ Ouais ?_

_- C'est Ike, on va bientôt manger._

_- Okay._

Kyle se retourna vers Cartman, s'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Cartman avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

_- Je ne m'excuserai pas,_ prévint Eric d'un ton sec.

-_ Je… Je crois qu'il est temps que tu y ailles. Tu as entendu, on va…_

_- Manger oui,_ termina-t-il. _Je crois qu'on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_- Oui, c'est mieux,_ approuva Kyle en le regardant se lever.

_- En tout cas, merci pour les limites. C'est tout con en fait._

_- Oui_, répondit-il simplement.

_- Bon, à demain._

_- Oui, à demain. Je ne te raccompagne pas._

_- Pas la peine, je connais le chemin._

Sur ce, Eric quitta la chambre de Kyle et rentra chez lui en s'efforçant de ne pas être plus perturbé que ça. Pour lui, ce n'était rien, juste un petit test. Mais il avait oublié de dire à Kyle de n'en parler à personne, sous peine de sanctions. De toute façon, il se doutait que le Juif ne dirait rien. Cependant il avait peur que son attitude le trahisse le lendemain. Autant, lui-même pouvait facilement maîtriser ses émotions, autant c'était plus compliqué pour Kyle… Eric soupira : Advienne que pourra…


	3. Juste un nouveau jeu

**Merci pour les Reviews :)**

**Au fait, x-Kura-x, tu voulais que Kyle se rebelle. Ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais ça va arriver. Moi non plus je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'il laisse Cartman lui faire tout ce qu'il veut, non mais ! **

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre à l'arrêt de bus, ses craintes se confirmèrent. Kyle ne le regardait pas, il était rouge comme une écrevisse trop cuite et il manifestait des signes évidents de nervosité dès qu'Eric parlait.

_- Ça ne va pas, Kyle ?_ s'enquit Stan avec inquiétude.

-_ Hein ? Si, si. Tout va bien je t'assure. Non, non vraiment, c'est cool._

Il lança un regard furtif vers Cartman mais tout le monde le remarqua. Kenny prit son air entendu de celui qui a tout compris et Stan demanda :

- _Ça s'est mal passé hier ?_

_- On s'est un peu frité,_ répondit Eric d'un ton nonchalant.

_- J'en étais sûr…_

_- Du coup, on ne réitèrera pas l'expérience_, déclara-t-il. _N'est-ce pas Kyle ? C'était une mauvaise idée et on ne recommencera pas sinon ça risque de vraiment mal finir, surtout vu dans l'état que ça te met._

Le jeune Juif saisi l'allusion appuyée de Cartman et il acquiesça en toussotant pour essayer de se donner contenance. Après tout, ce n'était rien, il avait fait pire avec Cartman, comme le jour où il avait du mettre son doigt dans… Bref, s'il se remémorait la scène il serait encore plus mal à l'aise et il se grillerait tout seul. Sans parler de Cartman qui le tuerait si ça venait à s'ébruiter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vite, changer de sujet :

-_ Je me suis acheté l'Iphone 3G les mecs._

_- Sérieusement ?_ s'étonna Cartman. _Oh le con, c'est plus à la mode._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Bah oui vieux,_ confirma Stan, c_'est l'Iphone 4 maintenant…_

_- Oh putain ! _jura Kyle.

-_ Je le crois pas !_ lança Cartman en éclatant de rire, comme au bon vieux temps._ Tu te souviens des Chinpokomons ? T'es toujours à la masse mon pauvre Kyle. C'est bien connu, les Juifs ont toujours un train de retard._

_- Ta gueule enfoiré ! Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que je suis un marginal c'est tout._

Les trois autres rirent de plus belle à la vue de ce marginal impeccablement coiffé et tiré à quatre épingles. Vexé, Kyle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il la ferme pendant quelques temps avant de se ridiculiser à nouveau. En montant dans le bus, Cartman le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter comme un diable.

_- Détends-toi le cul bon sang !_ marmonna Cartman pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

- _J'essaie._

_- Arrête de te prendre la tête_, continua-t-il du même ton en s'asseyant derrière Stan et lui, _ça ne signifiait rien du tout. Je te déteste toujours autant._

-_ Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?_ demanda Stan.

- _Rien, connard,_ siffla Eric en se calant dans son siège.

Kyle cessa d'agir bizarrement jusqu'au cours de maths où il était à côté d'Eric. Il fut d'abord heureux de voir que son camarade s'en sortait avec les limites. Puis la prof distribua un ds surprise, alors il le laissa copier sur lui. Alors qu'il écrivait, il sentait l'épaule de Cartman tout près de la sienne lorsqu'il se penchait imperceptiblement pour copier. Il frissonna. A un moment, Cartman poussa sa main qui cachait une réponse.

-_ T'es pas discret !_ chuchota Kyle.

-_ T'inquiète, elle n'a rien capté. Je suis le meilleur pour pomper. Hum, je ne me suis pas aperçu que ma phrase pouvait avoir un double sens particulièrement déstabilisant dans notre situation actuelle…_

_- Obsédé…_

_- T'y a pensé aussi, avoue._

_- Normal._

_- Au fait, pourquoi tu étais si bizarre ? Je t'ai choqué hier ?_

_- Non, choqué ce n'est pas le mot. C'est juste que ça m'a un peu secoué, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'en pense, _répondit Kyle en essayant de paraître désinvolte._ En plus j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est au courant, comme si c'était écrit sur mon front._

_- Au courant de quoi ? _intervint la prof en se plaçant devant leur table. _Kyle Broflovski, tu m'avais habitué à un comportement exemplaire et je te prends à demander des réponses à ton voisin. Tu me déçois, donne-moi ta copie que je te mette un F._

- _Non madame !_ protesta aussitôt Eric. _C'est moi qui ai copié sur lui, je ne comprends rien en maths alors je l'ai menacé pour qu'il me laisse regarder sa feuille et il culpabilisait, c'est pour cela qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde était au courant. C'est moi qui mérite le F._

La prof fronça ses épais sourcils, puis elle leur arracha leurs deux copies :

_- Je vous mets F à tous les deux, comme ça, pas de jaloux._

_- Putain, la salope, marmonna Eric. T'aurais pas pu être plus discret ?_

Kyle n'en revenait pas :

_- Tu… TOI… Tu m'as… Défendu ?_

_- Hein ? Heu…_

Eric parut un peu gêné mais il se reprit rapidement :

_- Bien sûr que non, c'était dans mon propre intérêt personnel. Maintenant, je suis beaucoup plus populaire dans la classe. Ils sont tous dans ma poche._

Et le pire, c'est que son excuse boiteuse se confirma. Les élèves avaient éloigné leur attention du devoir pour discuter de son honnêté, dire à quel point c'était un type bien… etc. Kyle était dégoûté, encore une fois, Cartman prouvait qu'il était un manipulateur égocentrique :

-_ S'ils savaient combien ils se trompent sur ton compte,_ marmonna-t-il.

-_ Ta gueule, c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est fait choper en plus. Tu crains trop Kyle. Si tu la fermes pas maintenant je vais te casser la gueule._

_- Bah ouais tiens, et après tu vas chialer pauvre connard. Je ne vois pas ce qu'un F de plus va changer pour toi ! Pour moi c'est important. Mais de toute façon tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Tu fais exprès de tout faire foirer dès que ça me concerne !_

_- Et si t'arrêtais de gueuler histoire qu'on ne se fasse pas virer ?_

_- Arrête de détourner la conversation. Avoue que tu t'acharnes sur moi pour je ne sais quelle raison vaseuse !_

_- Parce que je te hais Kyle. Maintenant ta gueule._

_- Gros con…_

Stan rejoignit Kyle à la fin du cours :

_- Il s'est passé quoi avec Cartman ?_

_- Laisse tomber, c'est juste un connard._

_- Bon… Je peux vous laisser avec Kenny pendant que je vais à l'entraînement de foot ou vous aller vous taper dessus ?_ demanda Stan d'un ton sarcastique.

Kenny lui assura qu'il les surveillerait, le jeune homme les laissa donc. Ils allèrent s'asseoir devant le lycée. Kenny était entre les deux, il régnait un silence électrique. Kenny se roula tranquillement un joint, se demandant quand est-ce que ces deux gamins s'expliqueraient. Lorsqu'il tira la première latte, Cartman pianotait sur son IPhone 4 et Kyle jouait avec une feuille du bout du pied, la mine fermée. Il soupira et s'exclama de façon relativement claire, car il avait replacé son masque :

_- Ecoutez, vous commencez à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. J'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé chez Kyle hier. Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Ça fait presque dix putains d'années que vous vous tournez autour tous les deux. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour non ? Et maintenant que vous savez que vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, arrêtez ce jeu sado-maso ou au moins arrêtez d'emmerder les gens avec vos disputes continuelles. Si c'est votre truc, bah faites le en privé, putain !_

Il tira une longue bouffée pour se détendre tout en observant la réaction de Kyle et Cartman. Ils étaient choqués. Puis ils éclatèrent bêtement de rire, comme souvent lorsqu'il parlait.

_- T'as craqué Kenny, si tu crois que j'aime ce porc antisémite tu te trompes ! _

_- Tu crois sérieusement que je suis pédé ? T'es dingue !_ ajouta Eric.

-_ Comment vous pouvez croire ça après ce que vous avez fait ? _s'étonna Kenny. _Vous savez, à moi vous pouvez le dire, je m'en fous que vous ayez baisé chez Kyle._

_- Hein ? Mais on n'a jamais… Putain t'es dégueulasse ! _s'exclama Cartman.

- _On s'est juste embrassés,_ précisa Kyle, immédiatement foudroyé du regard par Cartman.

- _Pour voir. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est pédés !_

_- Oh vous n'avez même pas… Sérieux bande de gosses va. Démerdez-vous entre vous, j'me casse._

Sur ces mots, Kenny pris ses affaires et disparut au coin de la rue. Bouche bée, Eric et Kyle le regardèrent partir, puis se regardèrent.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ s'enquit Kyle.

-_ Sais pas._

_- Pourquoi il croit qu'on…_

_- Sais pas._

_- Il a parlé de…_

_- Tais-toi s'il te plaît,_ l'interrompit Eric d'un ton tranchant.

-_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

Eric prit Kyle par l'épaule, le plaqua brusquement contre la grille et l'embrassa ardemment. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, abasourdi. Cartman se recula très vite lui-même, un peu secoué. Puis il lâcha d'un ton nonchalant :

_- Ça ne m'a rien fait. _

_- Moi non plus, _s'empressa de dire Kyle, le souffle court.

Ce dernier était écarlate. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il avait mentit. Depuis que Cartman était parti de chez lui la veille, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à leur baiser. De penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti, de l'analyser en arrivant à un seul résultat : cela pouvait être tout sauf rien. Sentir le corps de celui qui l'avait toujours détesté contre le sien était une sensation assez étrange, comme une victoire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'infligeait ça ? Être attiré par la personne qui aimait le plus lui faire du mal, la belle affaire ! Mais, à travers les remarques incessantes de Cartman, il avait l'impression de compter pour lui, d'être au centre de ses occupations, même si c'était négativement. D'ailleurs, les aveux que le jeune homme lui avait faits la veille le confirmaient dans son impression. Ce n'était pas absolument désagréable. Il savait que, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Cartman était toujours avec lui, il lui avait même sauvé plusieurs fois la vie et après toutes ces années de séparation, ils étaient restés liés comme si le jeune homme n'avait jamais déménagé. Même s'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Alors que penser ? Restait-il auprès de lui par amitié ? C'était le cas de Stan, il en était certain, mais justement, Cartman agissait à son opposé, cherchant à le mettre dans l'embarras et essayant à tout prix de lui cacher son attachement et sa sympathie. Pourquoi ?

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

_- Rien,_ murmura Kyle sans oser le regarder.

-_ Je ne suis pas pédé, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne._

_- Mais moi non plus ! C'est toi qui m'embrasse à chaque fois._

_- Seulement deux. Et la deuxième était une vérification._

_- Tu es ridicule, _siffla Kyle.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dis connard ? _

_- SI tu as envie de m'embrasser alors dis-le !_

Eric se retourna. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls dans la rue du lycée et personne n'était dans la cours non plus à cette heure-ci. Personne n'avait entendu ce que cet idiot avait crié. Il reporta son regard sur Kyle. Il était un peu décoiffé, c'était mignon, il avait l'air moins arrogant. Il n'était pas bête, il avait bien compris que Kyle n'était pas indifférent à ses baisers. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il sentait le petit Juif à sa merci, et c'était jouissif. Ce nouveau petit jeu lui plaisait bien à vrai dire. En le voyant vulnérable et bouleversé, il se mordit les lèvres… Et il l'embrassa encore, plus lentement, plus sensuellement. Il attrapa sa nuque, l'attira plus fort contre lui. Kyle gémit doucement alors Eric approfondit encore son baiser. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme se débattre faiblement contre lui. Il le lâcha un peu pour respirer et pour lui susurrer :

_- Ne fais pas l'hypocrite, t'en veux encore._

_- Non ! Humpf…_

Cartman avait plaqué encore une fois ses lèvres contre les siennes et prenait un malin plaisir à forcer l'accès à sa bouche. Malheureusement pour Kyle, il était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Le jeune homme céda. A quoi bon résister ? Ils étaient seuls et il en avait envie. La poigne ferme de Cartman dans son cou chassait tous ses doutes. En ne lui laissant pas le choix, il lui évitait de prendre une décision, et c'était parfait pour lui. Doucement, il leva une main pour la poser sur la joue de Cartman. Ce dernier se recula immédiatement :

-_ Tu fais quoi là ?_

_- Hum, je… _balbutia Kyle en rougissant de son audace.

_- Ouais, mais évite les sensibleries s'il te plaît, _conseilla-t-il d'un ton dur. _Bon, Stan ne va pas tarder à sortir de l'entraînement, je rentre à ma maison._

_- Il sort dans trois quart d'heure…_

_- Ouais c'est ça, bientôt. A plus._

Eric s'en alla rapidement, plantant Kyle tout seul et complètement égaré. Il était totalement insensible ou quoi ?

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Stan trouva Kyle assis contre le mur d'enceinte du lycée, en train de lire un livre.

- _Ça va vieux ? Où sont Cartman et Kenny ?_

_- Rentrés._

_- Ah bon, vous vous êtes encore engueulés ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop._

_- Ah… Tu viens boire un coup au bar ? Ça te remontera le moral, je ne te sens pas très bien en ce moment._

_- D'acc._

Stan aida Kyle à se relever puis il se mirent en route.

-_ Stan ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- T'es vraiment un pote tu sais._

_- Ah, toi aussi Kyle. T'es mon meilleur ami._

_- Merci d'être là, sérieux,_ insista le jeune Juif avec gratitude.

_- Ouah, ça va vraiment pas bien là, on va bien se bourrer la gueule rien que nous deux, tu vas voir ça va être marrant. _

Kyle sourit. Tout était tellement simple avec Stan.

* * *

Voilà, le passage avec Stan à la fin est un peu inutile mais bon, je pense que Kyle avait besoin d'un peu d'amitié virile dans tout ça. XD

J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'allusion aux Chinpokomons, un de mes épisodes préférés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que ça me rappelle vaguement un truc dans mon enfance avec des espèce de balles rouges et blanches...

**ATTRAPPEZ-LES TOUUUUUUS ! **

Hum Hum, pardon. Parfois ça me prends, comme ça, au moment où je m'y attends le moins.


	4. Complètement Insensible ?

**Toujours la même chose, merci pour les reviews ^^ (comme ça je sais dorénavant que je ne suis pas la seule gamine attardée nostalgique des pokémons :D) et voilà la suite. Cartman montre un côté inattendu de sa personnalité. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus...**

* * *

Le lendemain, à l'arrêt de bus, Cartman n'était pas là. Lorsque Stan fit la remarque, Kenny haussa les épaules et Kyle ronchonna qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, Cartman était déjà là, devant la grille, en train de discuter avec des filles de la classe. Les trois amis s'avancèrent vers lui :

_- T'es venu comment ?_ s'enquit Stan.

-_ Bah, en voiture. Vous n'avez pas votre permis ?_

_- Si mais c'est la tradition de venir en bus. Et puis, Kenny n'a pas de voiture et les parents de Kyle lui en offriront une seulement pour ses dix-huit ans._

_- Ah ouais c'est vrai, Kenny est trop pauvre_, se souvint Cartman d'un ton moqueur.

Kenny lui envoya son poing dans la gueule :

- _T'es lourd espèce de connard. Tu commences à me souler, grandis un peu putain !_

Puis il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le lycée.

-_ Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est sur les nerfs en ce moment ?_ demanda Kyle.

-_ Je pense que c'est à cause de ses problèmes de drogue. En plus avant-hier il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait choper par ses parents et qu'ils s'étaient méchamment engueulés, il a du partir de chez lui._

_- Sérieux ? Il habite où en ce moment ?_

_- Hum. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Quand je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi, il a décliné en m'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de problème de ce côté-là._

Cartman se rappela de quelque chose :

_- Hier soir, en rentrant après t'avoir attendu avec Kyle, je l'ai vu avec un type louche. Je suis allé le voir mais il m'a envoyé chier. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas grave alors je suis reparti. J'avais la tête ailleurs…_

_- Je vais essayer de faire attention à lui. Je trouve qu'il a vachement maigri ces derniers temps,_ remarqua Stan.

_- Grave. C'est un effet de la drogue ça aussi,_ expliqua Kyle. _Il me fait peur._

_- Je vais m'en occuper, déclara Stan. Vaut mieux que j'y aille seul, Cartman va faire une gaffe sinon._

Stan courut rejoindre Kenny et laissa ses deux amis seuls.

_- Et voilà comment je me retrouve encore tout seul avec ce gros con. C'est du foutage de gueule…_

_- Hier t'étais pas aussi réticent il me semble…_

_- T'as vu comment tu t'es cassé ? Non mais j'hallucine !_

_- J'allais pas te laisser me tripoter sale tapette !_ se justifia Eric._ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête de Juif, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ni rien de ce genre. Alors quand t'as commencé à me toucher la joue j'ai eu peur que tu ne prennes tes rêves pour la réalité et j'ai préféré stopper net. Faut me comprendre, _continua-t-il d'un ton suffisant_, je ne suis pas de ce bord. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là, c'était pour me foutre de ta gueule, rien de plus._

Kyle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce connard s'était moqué de lui depuis le début ! En fait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça… Mais quand même, c'était la pire des humiliations. Il avait très envie de le frapper mais il se retint et se contenta de déclarer froidement :

-_ Cartman, tu me fais CHIER. Voilà, tout simplement. Alors ne m'adresse plus la parole, __ça vaudra mieux je crois._

Kyle entra dans le lycée.

-_ Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça ?_ cria Eric à son attention.

-_ En cours abruti !_

_- Alors, t'as pu parler à Kenny ?_ demanda Kyle à Stan au déjeuner, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux.

-_ Vite fait. Et il était défoncé… Apparemment, il ne se souvient même plus d'où il a dormi…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _

_- Je ne sais pas… J'ai envie d'aller voir ses parents,_ répondit Stan en hésitant.

-_ Peut-être… J'aimerai tellement pouvoir l'aider, mais il se renferme de plus en plus…_

Stan acquiesça pensivement. Puis il commença avec prudence :

-_ Tu sais, Kenny m'a parlé de toi… Et de Cartman. De Cartman et toi en même temps en fait._

_- Quoi ? Oh non… S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je lui ai dit de ne plus m'adresser la parole._

Mais Stan insista :

- _Il paraît que vous…_

_- On s'est embrassé, et engueulés. Puis embrassés, puis enfuis. Puis engueulés. Je ne comprends rien._

_- Si tu veux mon avis…_

_- Non,_ trancha Kyle.

- _Cartman essaye de te cacher ce qu'il ressent. Ça le dégoûte de ressentir ce genre de chose pour un mec. Tu le connais, bourré de préjugés comme il est… Alors il nie, c'est logique._

Kyle parut étonné. Il posa sa fourchette et regarda son ami avec méfiance :

- _Tu es sorti avec Mandy dernièrement ?_

_- C'est quoi le rapport ?_

_- Parce que ça ressemble à une de ses analyses comportementales ce que tu viens de me servir…_

_- En fait… Oui. On est sortis ensemble quand Cartman est allé chez toi._

_- Vous vous êtes ENCORE remis ensemble ! J'y crois pas..._

_- Je l'aime, même si on s'engueule, c'est comme ça,_ avoua Stan avec un petit sourire. _Donc je te disais qu'elle m'a parlé de toi. Elle m'a demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Cartman et toi, et, comme je n'avais pas encore parlé à Kenny à ce moment, évidemment je me suis foutu de sa gueule. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort._

Kyle maudit cette fille qui avait le don de se mêler de tout. Elle était presque aussi perspicace que Kenny, c'était effrayant. Cependant, il était piqué de curiosité :

-_ Elle t'a dit quoi au juste ?_

_- Que Cartman était peut-être amoureux inconsciemment de toi. Son comportement particulièrement agressif envers toi viendrait de là, et pas de son soi-disant antisémitisme. _

_- Mais alors comment t'expliques qu'un coup il m'embrasse et que le coup d'après il me méprise ? _

_- Il reste un humain après tout, et il essaye de se contrôler mais il va finir par craquer. Le problème c'est que pour lui faire accepter qu'il aime un mec va falloir que tu te lèves tôt._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je veux bien de lui moi ! _s'indigna Kyle._ Je le hais._

_- Premièrement la mini-dépression que tu nous as fait quand il est parti, deuxièmement la façon dont tu rougis dès qu'il te parle depuis son retour, troisièmement le fait que tu sois resté son ami tout ce temps malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait et dit… Je continue ?_

_- Oh c'est bon… Et puis pour ma dépression, c'était à cause de la saison 8 de Terrence et Philip qui était à chier._

_- Ouais, ouais… _

_- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais putain ?_ s'impatienta Kyle.

Stan réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lever :

- J_e vais demander à Mandy._

_- Non mais tu plaisantes ! STAN ! Stan reviens putain !_

Il s'exécuta avant même d'écouter son ami qui protestait sur sa sale manie de raconter sa vie à Mandy. Pendant que Stan parlait avec Mandy (au moins il n'y avait pas ses copines autour), Kyle balaya machinalement le self des yeux. Il ne voyait pas Kenny qui leur avait indiqué qu'il mangeait à l'extérieur. Il espérait que son ami allait bien… Puis il aperçut Cartman, tout seul à une table, en train de lacérer ses frites avec sa fourchette, sans y toucher. Bizarre, en sortant de cours il avait dit qu'il mangerait avec « d'autres amis moins antipathiques que Kyle ». Soit ils s'étaient désistés, soit ils n'avaient jamais existé. En plus, Cartman qui ne touche pas à ses frites, c'était assez surprenant.

Stan revint :

-_ Elle m'a dit que tu devrais continuer à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Ça devrait arriver vite. Tu peux toujours essayer de provoquer discrètement une dispute. Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que vous soyez seuls pour que tu lui balances la vérité et que tu lui fasses s'avouer ce qu'il ressent. Ensuite laisse le faire, il aime diriger, manipuler, fait lui croire que c'est lui qui tient les rênes. Et elle a ajouté « Mais le meilleur moyen reste la communication. Quoique je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne de la même façon pour ce taré de Cartman. » Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit._

_- C'est… Gentil… Mais la prochaine fois, je t'en supplie, évite de raconter ma vie à Mandy._

Stan prit sa tête des jours où il a fait une connerie. Kyle précisa :

_- Je sais que jusqu'à maintenant tu lui as donné tout les détails, même sur ma vie sexuelle. Je m'en fichais, je connais Mandy, c'est une fille qui sait garder une confidence. Mais en l'occurrence il s'agit d'un mec, de surcroît de Cartman, alors s'il te plaît garde ta langue cette fois et parle lui plutôt des papillons ou des canards. Mais pas de moi._

_- Compris._

Trois jours passèrent sans que Kyle et Eric ne s'adressent la parole. Ils ne se virent pas de week-end, Kyle et Stan préférant s'occuper du cas de Kenny. Ce dernier après avoir frôlé l'overdose leur promis de lever le pied sur la drogue et d'essayer de remanger. Il accepta également de loger chez Stan le temps qu'il se réconcilie avec ses parents.

Lundi soir, Kyle était dans son lit et, logiquement, il dormait. Mais il fut réveillé par son portable qui vibrait. Il le chercha à tâtons sur sa table de nuit et décrocha :

-_ Hum ?_

_- C'est moi._

_- Cartman ? _demanda-t-il, moitié endormi, moitié étonné.

- _Oui. Je… Il est une heure et quart, je suis désolé. T'avais dit qu'on ne se parlait plus, mais je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle en fait, je crois que je suis un peu bourré._

Sa voix était bizarre. Il ne semblait pas complètement défoncé, juste un peu perdu. Comme il venait de se réveiller, Kyle tournait un peu au ralenti :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Tu l'as déjà dit._

_- Je suis tout seul, je ne me sens pas bien._

Décidément, c'était de plus en plus bizarre.

-_ T'es où ?_

_- Chez moi. Ma mère n'est pas là, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas de la nuit, elle doit coucher avec je ne sais qui… C'est dégueulasse ! J'en ai marre d'elle, en ce moment elle…_

_- Calme-toi._

_- Je n'arrête pas de penser... Je voulais oublier mais je ne peux plus me battre contre ça. J'ai bu, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, tu ne dois rien comprendre. Pardon._

_- Cartman, pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas t'appeler, j'ai regardé le téléphone toute la soirée. Mais je ne peux plus me contrôler. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant._

_- Quoi ? Maintenant ? T'es dingue !_

A l'autre bout, Cartman restait silencieux. Kyle réfléchit quelques instants, pesa le pour et le contre, supposa un plan. S'il rentrait avant sept heures il avait de bonnes chances que ses parents ne s'aperçoivent de rien. La situation était un peu bizarre, il avait rarement vu Cartman en détresse et pour qu'il le lui montre, il devait être vraiment mal. Et puis, d'un autre côté, Kyle n'attendait que ça depuis trois jours. Certes, il aurait préféré que cela ne se produise pas en plein milieu de la nuit, mais c'était dans la nature de Cartman de tout faire de travers.

_- J'arrive_, dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher.

Il était trop gentil, il le savait. Mais jamais il n'avait ignoré un ami qui allait mal, et il ne ferait pas une exception pour Cartman, malgré son sale caractère. C'était peut-être à cause de sa mère, peut-être qu'elle sortait plus depuis qu'ils étaient à South Park et qu'il pétait les plombs en imaginant ce qu'elle faisait. Mais il avait toujours sembler supporter ce côté couche-partout de sa mère. Enfin, il verrait bien.

Il s'habilla rapidement, un jean et un pull épais en maille feraient l'affaire. Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds, fit craquer l'escalier mais personne ne se réveilla. Il attrapa son manteau puis il sortit discrètement de la maison. Celle de Cartman n'était pas loin, il y alla à pied, comme d'habitude. Il faisait tout de même frisquet, il aurait du prendre une écharpe et son ushanka. Devant la maison de son ami, il toqua mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il décida donc d'entrer, la porte était ouverte.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Comment je fais trop durer le suspens ! J'ai hésité « allez, je mets la suite ? NON è_é » (Parce que je précise qu'elle est déjà écrite haha) Quelle cruauté. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, j'ai réalisé un rêve d'enfance. Une vengeance pour tous ces dessin-animés qui mettent « La suite au prochain épisode... »**

**Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Mandy ? J'ai essayé de ne pas la faire trop stupide comme dans la plupart des Boys Love où toutes les filles sont cruches ou méchantes, si ce n'est pas inexistantes. Enfin, je trouve qu'elle se mêle un peu de ce qui ne la regarde pas mais je vois trop Stan aller la voir et lui faire : « Oh Mandy ! Je m'inquiète pour Kyle... Il m'a dit que sa nuit avec Samantha ne s'était pas bien passé à cause d'un problème de lubrifiant. - Ah, mon Stan chéri, ce sont des choses qui arrivent » XD**


	5. Un peu trop de Whisky & Nutella

**Bon, allez, je suis dans une soirée de bonté, je ne fais pas durer le suspens plus longtemps. Pour répondre à x-Kura-x, je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y aura de chapitres... Surtout que je ne sais pas comment ça va finir en fait (aah ce n'est pas très professionnel tout ça ). En fait, pour tout avouer, ça va sûrement finir dramatiquement (j'adore quand tout le monde meurt à la fin). Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec Kyle et Cartman BWAH AHA HA HA ! Et j'adore Kenny aussi, mais il est trop mature pour leurs histoires de vieux couple, il reste un peu en retrait en se marrant intérieurement. Et Stan... Heuu... Il est mignon, on l'aime bien :D**

**Bon, j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et je vous laisse lire. (en fait, tout ça ce n'était qu'une technique pour faire ENCORE PLUS durer le suspens. Vous vous êtes fait avoir héhé)**

**

* * *

**

Il trouva Cartman dans sa cuisine, assis à table entre un pot de nutella et une bouteille de whisky. Il avait son portable dans une main et l'autre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il paraissait fatigué. Kyle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait sans doute pas remarqué sa présence :

- _Cartman ?_ fit-il doucement.

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, étonné qu'il soit vraiment venu. Puis il fondit en larmes. Kyle tira une chaise à côté de lui et s'y assit pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- _Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe._

_- Je suis pitoyable, voilà. Regarde-moi, à une heure du mat' je bouffe comme un porc et je bois comme un trou et en plus je te fais venir de chez toi. Toi, Kyle Broflo... Broflomachin, alors qu'on ne peut pas se sentir..._

_- Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?_

_- JE NE SAIS PAS PUTAIN !_

Kyle lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Voir Cartman comme ça le choquait un peu mais il avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, plus vulnérable et humaine, celle la même qu'il essayait de cacher depuis tant d'années. Et c'était à lui, Kyle, qu'il avait décidé de la montrer en l'appelant à son secours à cette heure de la nuit. Pas à Stan, ni à Kenny. A _lui._

_- Cartman, je suis là si t'as quelque chose à me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas, promis._

_- Pourquoi tu es si calme ? Comment tu fais ? Moi j'ai essayé et putain je me suis lamentablement échoué ici._

_- A propos de nous deux tu veux dire ?_

_- Ouais… J'y pense tout le temps. _

_- C'est ça que tu me disais au téléphone ?_

_- Oui._

Kyle était surpris par son honnêteté mais il mit ça sur le compte du whisky, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Peut-être qu'il le comprendrait mieux s'il était moins réticent à exprimer ses sentiments. A lui d'assurer après :

-_ Pour moi c'est pareil, tu n'es pas le seul._

_- C'est insupportable. En plus tu ne veux même plus de moi après ce que je t'ai dit_.

Kyle sourit :

-_ Mais si, idiot. C'est juste que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à te suivre. Et parfois, tes mots font mal._

_- C'est le but._

_- T'es con, et si je ne suis pas maso tu fais comment ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de subir tes sautes d'humeur ? Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien quand tu te sers de moi pour te divertir ?_

_- Tu ES maso Kyle,_ assura Cartman très sérieusement. _Sinon tu ne m'aimerais pas._

_- Je…_

_- Moi je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Mais en tout cas je te veux._

_- Je ne suis pas un objet, cesse de te comporter comme un gamin pourri gâté..._ protesta Kyle.

_- Je veux que tu sois mon jouet. _

_- Pourquoi tu…_

Mais Kyle s'interrompit. C'était inutile. S'il fallait que Cartman dise ces trucs dégradants pour faire passer ses sentiments, alors il n'avait pas lieu de se vexer. Il le laisserait parler, c'était le seul moyen de le rassurer, de le mettre en confiance. Voilà comment fonctionnait Cartman.

Il avala une longue et brulante gorgée de whisky puis il murmura :

_- Si tu veux me posséder, il va falloir venir me chercher._

Le défi réveilla Eric qui se redressa. Il repoussa un peu Kyle pour se lever, puis il lui prit le bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

_- Tu fais quoi là ?_

_- Viens,_ répondit-il laconiquement.

Il l'entraîna de force pendant que le jeune homme s'indignait :

_- Cartman ! Je dois rentrer chez moi avant sept heures ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mais lâche-moi ! _

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Eric. Ce dernier ferma la porte puis il plaqua violemment Kyle contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Il sentait l'alcool et le chocolat. Un peu étourdi par le whisky (finalement, il aurait du en boire un peu moins d'un coup…) Kyle ne put faire autrement que de se laisser aller dans les bras du jeune homme. Eric s'attarda dans son cou pour l'embrasser, puis il le mordit brusquement ce qui fit gémir Kyle malgré lui. Il s'aperçut pour la première fois de sa vie que la douleur pouvait être une sensation absolument enivrante. Il laissa Cartman lui enlever son pull, le basculer sur son lit. Ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement et Cartman commença à descendre sur son jean. Kyle se redressa d'un coup en s'exclamant :

_- Cartman ! Tu fais quoi là !_

Eric se releva doucement.

_- Bah quoi ?_

_- T'es bourré Cartman, si tu fais ça tu vas le regretter demain, crois-moi._

Eric se pencha tout près de lui et lui dit avec un grand sourire pervers :

-_ Vraiment ?_

Kyle rougit. Ce mec avait vraiment quelque chose d'attirant... Et de révoltant ! Il respira un grand coup pour reprendre ses esprits et faire taire le bourdonnement qui lui empêchait d'écouter la voix de la raison. Puis il repoussa Cartman en bafouillant:

-_ Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça._

Le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il voulait ou pas et il replongea sur ses hanches. Furieux d'être aussi royalement ignoré, Kyle lui envoya une claque en pleine figure :

_- J'ai dit, STOP !_

Impressionné par cette prise de position, le Cartman éméché se poussa docilement, une main sur sa joue, comme s'il essayait de réaliser. Kyle profita de ce moment d'égarement pour se relever et enfiler son pull. Un instant, il avait eu peur que Cartman ne l'écoute pas mais finalement il n'était pas si borné. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, il déclara :

_- Je rentre. On se voit demain._

_- Non, reste, s'il te plaît._

_- Je ne peux pas_, claqua-t-il sèchement, craignant un deuxième assaut.

- _Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme,_ gémit le jeune homme en refermant ses poings sur sa couette.

Oh c'était trop mignon. Cartman qui montrait un signe de faiblesse, cela ne se reproduirait pas tous les jours. L'alcool avait vraiment un bon effet sur lui, c'était étonnant. Kyle céda. Il s'assit près de Cartman et lui caressa les cheveux en attendant qu'il s'endorme. A vrai dire, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Il descendit, prit le temps de ranger la cuisine pour éviter que Mme Cartman ne trouve une bouteille de whisky vide sur la table si elle rentrait dans la nuit. Chose faite, il sorti de chez son ami sans bruits. Puis il rentra chez lui ni vu ni connu.

Le lendemain, Cartman n'avait toujours pas reparut à l'arrêt de bus, malgré leur réconciliation. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Après tout, il était peut-être plus bourré que Kyle ne l'avait cru. Il le trouva devant le lycée.

-_ Salut Cartman._

_- Salut le Juif._

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel :

-_ Ça t'amuse, hein ?_

_- Follement._

_- Hier tu étais moins sarcastique._

_- Comment ça ?_ s'enquit Eric avec méfiance.

-_ Eh bien, quand tu as pleurniché dans mes bras par exemple, _chuchota Kyle pour que seul son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre.

-_ T'as du rêver. Ou tu mens, ça ne serait pas étonnant de la part d'un Juif._

Les deux blondes qui accompagnaient Cartman éclatèrent de rire, aucunement gênée par le fait de ne pas avoir entendu le reste de la conversation.

_- Tu t'es trouvé des copines aussi racistes que toi, comme c'est mignon !_ siffla Kyle en leur décochant un regard noir._ Pourquoi ce n'est pas elles que tu as appelé hier ?_

-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Hier, je dormais tranquillement dans mon lit._

_- Tu te fous de ma gueule là._

_- Absolument pas, Kyle_, sourit Cartman avec son sourire faussement innocent.

C'est comme s'il lui avait asséné un coup de poignard. Profondément déçu, Kyle lâcha d'une voix blanche :

- _Comme c'était à prévoir, tu m'as encore eu avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si je suis con à ce point. En tout cas, tu peux tout nier devant les autres, mais toi, tu t'en souviens. Et saches que je ne t'ai jamais autant… apprécié… qu'hier soir, quand tu étais honnête avec moi. Maintenant, si tu veux m'entraîner dans ton jeu malsain, prends __garde toutefois à ne pas dépasser mes limites. _

Les deux filles les regardaient avec de grands yeux choqués. Cartman éclata de rire et lança :

_- T'as craqué ou quoi ? Mais ma parole tu es complètement défoncé Kyle, t'as fumé la moquette ? _

_- Ouais sans doutes, et toi tu devrais arrêter le Nutella dès que je te manque parce que t'as grossi depuis que je suis rentré._

Cartman rougit. Son problème de poids l'avait poursuivi toute son enfance et plus il avait grandi plus il était devenu douloureux. Il avait même failli tomber dans l'anorexie lorsqu'il était dans le Montana et qu'il avait fait un régime draconien pour tout perdre. Il avait du consulter un pédopsychiatre pour s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'était toujours pas guéri de ses troubles alimentaires et souffrait régulièrement de crises de boulimies qui s'achevaient par un séjour aux toilettes pour tout vomir. Son poids, qu'il contrôlait scrupuleusement chaque matin, était une obsession pour lui. La remarque de Kyle eut pour effet de le démoraliser complètement, de le vider de toute sa fierté hautaine. Car le Juif avait raison, ce matin, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait prit 400 grammes par rapport à la veille, sûrement à cause du Nutella et de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités sans limites. Le soir de surcroît, c'est à ce moment qu'on grossissait le plus. Avec ces écarts, il avait perdu le compte de ses calories de la journée. Il n'osait même pas essayer de calculer…

Il regarda Kyle avec une espèce de honte au fond des yeux puis il bafouilla :

-_ Je… Non… Je vais maigrir de toute façon._

_- Ah nan mais Eric t'as trop pas grossi,_ dit une des deux filles avec un accent de pétasse.

-_ Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! _renchérit l'autre. _T'as carrément pas besoin de maigrir quoi._

Eric interrogea Kyle du regard. Les yeux verts du jeune homme restaient froids et impassible. Il ne retirerait pas sa pique. Eric devait avouer qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Il se reprit et joua à l'insensible, comme d'habitude. Jamais il ne montrerait à ce connard à quel point il lui avait fait mal, plutôt crever :

_-Bon, on y va Juif ? On a maths là, non ?_

_- Pourquoi tu me poses la question puisque tu sais,_ grogna Kyle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Lorsqu'ils furent un peu isolés des autres élèves, sur le chemin de la salle de maths, Cartman fit une étrange révélation :

_- Hier, j'étais bourré mais pas au point d'avoir oublié. Je n'oublierai jamais. Mais je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi quand je veux rester discret sur nos... relations. C'est seulement pour ça que je t'ai ignoré ce matin. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire, alors profite bien : merci pour hier, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un mec bien mais de là à venir chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit… Ça compte beaucoup pour moi._

Kyle frissonna. Il ne savait que trop bien que Cartman n'était pas du genre à faire du sentimentalisme et il n'en appréciait que plus le sens de ses mots. Il sourit et murmura :

-_ Tu vois que tu peux être gentil quand tu veux._

_- Ouais, je dois être malade_, plaisanta-t-il.

Kyle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule puis ils entrèrent en classe. Kenny et Stan étaient déjà là et ils furent surpris de voir les deux ennemis sourire et jouer ensemble. Ils comprirent alors qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Stan fut alors très heureux pour Kyle mais Kenny lui affirma en grimaçant que, connaissant Cartman, cela ne durerait pas. Le jeune homme fut bien obligé d'être d'accord avec lui.

* * *

**Ah, quel pessimiste Kenny... Mais bon, s'il n'y avait pas de disputes, il n'y aurait plus rien à dire. Bon, question fatidique pour moi : Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Cartman ? Ce chapitre est plus centré sur lui et j'ai du mal à ne pas le rendre trop gnangnan. C'est quand même d'Eric Cartman que nous parlons ! Mais bon, je me cache derrière le prétexte qu'il a grandi, qu'il est plus mature, maintenant il sait que les dauphins ne dorment pas dans des igloos... etc Mais je ne veux pas le rendre trop sentimental, ça jurerait trop avec sa personnalité et ça serait nul. En fait, il doit se dire la même chose « Putain ! Faut pas que j'ai l'air trop gentil, ça craint trop ! »**

**En plus, j'aime pas les gentils è_é**


	6. Une fête & quelques shots

**J'ai vu la même chose sur leurs yeux. Même que la personne disait que c'était possible que Cartman ait les yeux bleus parce que Kenny avait les yeux bleus mais en fait ils n'étaient pas bleus et... On s'en fout. En fait, je me permets de modifier ce qui m'arrange vous l'aurez bien remarqué. Comme le pauvre Kenny qui est censé être mort pour de bon. Mais South Park sans Kenny c'est... C'est pas pareil :'( Donc Kenny est vivant et ils ont la couleur d'yeux que les gens donnent d'habitude. **

**A part ça, voilà la suite. Un chapitre assez long où il se passe pas mal de choses.**

**

* * *

**

Les cours se déroulèrent très bien, comme sur un petit nuage. Aucune vanne de Cartman (ou peut-être une ou deux quand même, on n'arrête pas d'un coup une addiction pareille), Kenny était souriant et presque clean et Stan se disait que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. **[Petite dédicace à Candide ! Ah mon Voltaire 3 Faudrait faire une fic sur les philosophes des Lumières j'ai déjà moult couples en tête… Désolée, je sors - -'] **Alors qu'ils traînaient tous les quatre après les cours, Cartman afficha un petit sourire en coin tout en lâchant avec une désinvolture feinte :

_- Eh les mecs, si je me souviens bien, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Stan…_

_- Ouah tu t'en souviens !_ s'exclama Stan, stupéfait.

_- Je ne manque jamais une occasion de faire la fête..._

_- T'as une idée derrière la tête toi,_ remarqua Kenny.

-_ Vous avez devant vous le meilleur organisateur de fête de tout le Colorado et le Montana réunis les mecs._

_- Aah c'est vrai… Je me souviens de tes anniversaires,_ soupira Stan avec nostalgie.

-_ Alors tu me laisses m'en occuper ?_ s'enquit Eric les yeux brillants de toutes les idées qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Alors que Stan s'apprêtait à acquiescer sans plus de questions (ça lui ferait ça en moins à s'occuper), Kyle lança d'un ton soupçonneux :

_- Quel genre de fête Cartman ?_

_- Débauche, débauche… Et débauche ! Des filles, de la boisson, de la drogue et de la bonne musique ! _

Kenny sourit, enfin il allait pouvoir faire ce genre de fête avec ses amis. La plupart du temps, les fêtes de South Park étaient plutôt sages, ne dépassant pas la bonne cuite. Sauf si, comme Kenny, on savait où aller. Mais il n'avait jamais entraîné Stan et Kyle dans ce genre de plans et il était curieux de voir comment ils se comporteraient.

_- Hors de question !_ s'opposa Kyle.

-_ Putain tu crains,_ grogna Cartman.

- S_i c'est pour appeler les pompiers à 3h du mat' à cause de comas éthylique et d'overdoses puis se faire embarquer au commissariat pour détention de drogue, ne comptez pas sur moi. Ce genre de fête, c'est pour les gens qui ne savent pas s'amuser sans être complètement défoncés. T'es d'accord, hein Stan ?_

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, embarrassé. D'un côté, il adorait Kyle et il savait qu'il avait raison mais d'un autre côté, l'appel de l'interdit…

_- Si tu ne laisses pas s'incruster trop de monde, ça devrait bien se passer,_ intervint Kenny.

- _T'en connais un rayon, toi !_ s'écria Cartman en lui donnant un coup de coude complice. _Allez Kyle, fais pas ta chochotte de Juif !_

-_ Il faut savoir dire non !_ récita le jeune homme d'un ton hautain.

-_ Il faut savoir te décoincer le cul, surtout ! _rétorqua Cartman._ Et puis, Stan se passera très bien de toi pour sa fête de toute façon. Si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est ton problème…_

_- Stan ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser me dire ça !_

Devant le pauvre Stan indécis, Kenny éclata de rire. C'était vraiment trop bon. On aurait dit qu'il se débattait avec sa bonne conscience, Kyle, et sa mauvaise conscience, Cartman. Il réalisa alors qu'il était celui qui pourrait faire pencher la balance. Il décida alors de venir en aide à Stan :

- _Ecoute Kyle, je superviserai les choses et tout se passera bien. Tu me fais confiance à moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le jeune Juif fit la moue mais il finit par marmonner :

_- Moui, oui bien sûr Kenny… Mais…_

Cartman sourit, c'était le moment ou jamais : Kyle hésitait. Si Kyle était d'accord, Stan serait d'accord. Il déploya alors tout son génie manipulateur :

_- Voyons, Kyle, ne crois-tu pas qu'une vraie fête ferait plaisir à Stan ? Et si tu es là, non seulement il sera comblé mais en plus tu pourras surveiller un peu et t'assurer que tout se passe bien. J'ai dit qu'on s'en sortirait sans toi mais, à vrai dire, je pense que tu serais un élément indispensable étant donné ton sens des responsabilités. C'est vrai, quoi, tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut faire. Et Kenny et moi sommes là pour que tout roule sans bavures. Alors pourquoi tant d'inquiétude ? Crois-tu que nous serions capables de vouloir du mal à notre meilleur ami ? Non, Kyle, nous ne voulons que son bien, et tu le sais._

Kyle soupira :

- _Ça va, faites-la votre fête… Si c'est ce que tu veux Stan… Mais pas une veille de cours alors._

Pour un peu, Kenny et Cartman lui auraient sauté dans les bras.

-_ Ouah ça troue le cul ! Ça ne sera pas le pile le 19 octobre alors mais si c'est ta seule condition, on se débrouillera,_ céda Cartman en savourant sa victoire.

Alors que Kenny sortait son portable pour décider des invités, Eric prévoyait la date, le budget, le lieu… Et ils s'éloignèrent pour préparer tout ça, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seuls. Kyle lança un lourd regard à Stan :

_- Ça va mal se passer, hein ?_

_- Mais non. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Mets l'expérience de Kenny avec l'intelligence de Cartman et on obtient quelque chose de…_

_- Diabolique, _compléta Kyle avec angoisse.

_- Ouais,_ sourit Stan.

« FETE VENDREDI 22 CHEZ CARTMAN

ANNIVERSAIRE DE STAN

APPORTEZ A BOIRE »

_- Tu ne donnes pas l'adresse ni l'heure ?_ s'étonna Kyle.

_- Les gens viennent à l'heure qu'ils veulent on ne va pas imposer non plus. Et puis tout le monde sait où habite Cartman,_ expliqua Kenny.

_- Ah, ok._

_- Kenny t'as prévu la came ?_ s'enquit Eric.

-_ J'amène pas mal, surtout pour nous quatre, et j'ai aussi invité quelques contacts en qui j'ai confiance pour fournir sur place._

_- Parfait. Normalement les gens devraient amener ce qu'il faut pour boire mais j'achèterai quand même deux ou trois bricoles pour faire un bar digne de ce nom. J'ai prévenu les filles dont je t'avais parlé, de purs canons._

_- J'en ramène quelques unes aussi,_ affirma Kenny avec un sourire pervers.

_- J'ai tout un système d'amplis pour la musique, suffira de mettre la compil' qu'on a faite hier. Je me suis arrangé pour avoir une basse, deux grat' et un micro._

_- Je peux avoir une batterie et un autre micro, le mec m'a confirmé._

_- Parfait, on les mettra à disposition des gens. Faudra surveiller de temps en temps qu'ils ne foutent pas tout en l'air._

_- T'inquiète ça ira. T'es sûr que ta mère ne sera pas là ?_

_- Ouais. Mais faudra que tout le monde se soit cassé à 14H , en général elle rentre à cette heure-ci._

_- Faisable. Bon, on reste sur 50 personnes ?_

_- En prévoyant qu'une dizaine environ ne pourra pas venir, ça me paraît raisonnable. Comme ça on pourra contrôler tout le monde. Je ne veux pas d'incruste par contre._

_- On s'arrangera. _

Kyle palissait au fil de la conversation. Ça allait être l'orgie totale… Enfin, si cela se passait mal, c'était le problème de Cartman vu que la fête aurait lieu chez lui. Kenny lui demanda s'il allait bien. Kyle le rassura puis il lui dit que visiblement Cartman et lui s'en sortait très bien et qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. En effet, Cartman les avait conviés tous les deux chez lui pour les derniers préparatifs, sans prévenir Stan pour qu'il n'ait à s'occuper de rien. Le jeune Juif salua ses deux amis qui continuaient à comploter et il sortit. Sur le chemin du retour, il songea que depuis que cette idée de fête avait été lancée, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'être seul avec Cartman…

Vendredi 22 octobre, 18H, chez Kyle :

Voilà. Le jeune homme débrancha le fer à lisser, arrangea encore quelques mèches puis, lorsqu'il jugea que sa coiffure était parfaite, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il mit une chemise Hartford, une veste noire et pantalon 5/6 gris avec un ourlet et une ceinture en cuir parce qu'un peu trop grand au niveau des hanches. Après avoir mis son épais manteau, il chaussa des bottines en cuir patiné et attrapa un ushanka. Après avoir prévenu ses parents, il sortit.

18H, chez Kenny :

Il passa quelques derniers coups de fils. Tout était prêt maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre chez Cartman pour aider à tout installer avant que les gens n'arrivent. Il fourra son chargement dans un vieux sac en toile, prit un peu d'argent et enfila son épais sweat orange fourré qui lui servait de manteau. Sa mère végétait sur le canapé. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était rentré pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. S'était-elle au moins aperçu qu'il était parti ? En sortant, un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage, il mit sa capuche.

18H, chez Stan :

Comment allait-il s'habiller ? Bof, un truc confortable comme d'habitude. Il enfila un T-shirt quelconque, un jean, un sweat american apparel bleu marine et sa veste en cuir. Avec ses Victoria's, ça ferait l'affaire. L'hiver serait sans doute précoce et il n'aurait plus beaucoup d'occasions de les mettre. Ces chaussures en toile n'étaient pas pratiques dans une ville neigeuse… Il se demanda s'il devait amener quelque chose chez Cartman, puis il renonça. C'était sa fête quand même !

18H, chez Eric :

Il savait qu'il valait mieux se peser le matin à jeun mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. 67,2 kg. Bon, il était bien là. Pour 1m82, il estimait se situer dans la bonne tranche. Les sites internet disaient qu'il pouvait peser plus, mais cela devait être à condition d'être très musclé, or ce n'était pas son cas. Sans pour autant être maigrichon il faisait aussi attention à avoir un corps bien dessiné. Un corps parfait, c'était son objectif. Mais comme il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le sport, il se contentait d'être fin et de faire quelques abdos et haltères quotidiens. Il passa un T-shirt graphique représentant de manière plutôt suggestive une femme presque dénudée, en noir et blanc, et un jean noir droit. Il ne mit pas de chaussures, ses chaussons en fausse fourrure étaient plus confortables. L'avantage de faire une fête chez soi.

2H du matin, chez Eric :

La fête battait son plein. La maison vibrait au rythme de la musique. L'alcool coulait à flots et les filles étaient très, très sexy. Surtout les connaissances de Kenny. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs enfermé dans la chambre de la mère de Cartman avec deux d'entre elles et une chicha. Irrécupérable. Stan quant à lui était surveillé de près par Mandy. Du moins, au début de la soirée parce qu'ensuite elle fut trop bourrée pour surveiller quoi que ce soit et ce fut même Stan qui l'empêcha de se déshabiller devant tout le monde. Kyle s'était mis à la basse et accompagnait des types qu'il ne connaissait pas, un à la guitare électrique et l'autre à la batterie. Sachant qu'aucun n'était complètement sobre, cela ne rendait pas grand-chose. Cartman lui enleva l'instrument des mains en chuchotant :

-_ Arrête le massacre, les Juifs n'ont aucun sens du rythme, c'est bien connu._

_- Ta gueule Cartman, et rends-moi la basse._

_- Non, _rétorqua le jeune homme en lui mettant son joint dans la bouche._ Amuse-toi avec ça pour compenser._

Le pauvre Kyle qui n'avait jamais fumé crapota un peu avant que Cartman ne lui montre comment on tirait vraiment une latte. Quand il réussit, il s'étouffa à moitié mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu et en redemanda même un autre. Eric s'empressa de satisfaire sa requête, tout en jubilant de voir le petit saint de Kyle Broflosvki se dévergonder sérieusement. Et puis, quand il serait bien déchiré, il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait…

-_ Ça va Eric ?_ s'enquit une superbe rousse, un verre à la main.

-_ T'as quoi dans ton verre ?_

_- Vodka orange, chéri._

Eric lui prit des mains et l'encouragea à aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il vérifia quand même si c'était bien de la vodka orange en goûtant une gorgée. Aw. Il y avait plus de vodka que d'orange… Mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-_ Bois-ça_, ordonna-t-il à Kyle.

Docile, le jeune homme prit le verre et bu cul-sec. Cartman le regardait, stupéfait.

-_ Tu croyais que je ne pourrais pas, hein !_ lança Kyle en lui rendant le verre.

-_ Tu m'impressionnes, Juif. Viens au bar, on va voir si tu aimes autre chose que la vodka_.

Kyle le suivit en s'agrippant à son bras pour ne pas le perdre. Il se marrait comme un idiot. Cartman fit ce qu'il aimait le plus : jouer à un jeu dont lui seul connaissait les règles avec son petit feuj. Il lui fit boire toutes sortes de shots : Kalachnikov, Kiss Cool, Silver Bullet, Duke's Nightmare… (ses préférés en fait) Jusqu'à ce que le petit Juif ne tienne presque plus debout. Cartman évitait de trop boire pour rester maître de ses actes. Puis Kyle commença à se plaindre du bruit. Saisissant l'occasion au vol, il lui murmura qu'ils pouvaient monter dans sa chambre pour être plus tranquilles, ce que le jeune homme accepta avec enthousiasme. Kyle eut un peu de mal à monter les escaliers, mais en s'accrochant fermement à la rampe il atteignit rapidement le pallier. Lorsque Cartman ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il vira Clyde et Bébé qui avaient investis les lieux sans son autorisation puis il referma la porte, à clé cette fois, après y être entré avec Kyle. On percevait encore les bruits étouffés du rez-de-chaussée mais au moins c'était plus tranquille.

Kyle ne voyait plus grand-chose. Et ce qu'il voyait bougeait sans cesse. D'ailleurs, s'il savait que Cartman était là, il ne savait plus trop où il était. Mais il se sentait terriblement bien. Comme en flottement. En plus l'atmosphère de la pièce où il se trouvait était douce et tamisée contrairement à l'effervescence du bas. Tout était calme. Cartman parlait avec une voix chaude et agréable, il disait :

_- Ça va Kyle _?

Kyle ? Ah oui, il devait lui parler. Le jeune homme répondit avec un sourire béat :

_- Nickeeel._

_- T'as pas envie de vomir ?_

_- Naaaan. Hips !_

Cartman se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de lui sauter dessus maintenant ? Il ne s'en souviendrait même pas le bougre. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, assis sur son lit en face d'un Kyle qui se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, ce dernier l'appela :

-_ Caaartman ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu sais quoi ?_

_- Non, mais tu vas me le dire,_ sourit Eric comme s'il s'adressait à un gosse.

_- V'ouii. Je t'aime bien toi !_ s'écria Kyle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-_ C'est vrai, ça, Kyle ?_

_- Oh oui ! Vrai de vrai ! Pour sûr !_

_- Bon, alors je te le tiens pour dit,_ conclut Eric en le basculant sur le lit pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Il prit son temps, goûtant longuement à ses lèvres, tout en enlevant sa veste, puis sa chemise. Il sentit l'excitation et la chaleur monter en lui. Il le mordit, le griffa, mais aucune réaction. Ce con se laissait bêtement faire, sans protester, sans le repousser. Bon, peut-être qu'il se réveillerait s'il le déshabillait plus. Il défit sa ceinture, baissa lentement son pantalon. Toujours rien. Eric fut surpris de constater que si Kyle ne se plaignait pas, ce n'était pas amusant. Ce n'était pas son corps qu'il voulait. Enfin, si, il savait qu'il en avait envie, mais il voulait surtout jouer avec le Juif. Il voulait qu'il se débatte puis qu'il comprenne, juste à la fin, qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Il voulait que son jouet lutte avant de devenir son trophée, sa récompense pour l'avoir poursuivi et assujetti. Oui, il voulait l'enchaîner à lui, par la force. Alors que là, abruti par l'alcool et le shit, il était complètement passif, offert à lui. Et c'était terriblement fade.

Il revint à hauteur de son visage, mordit une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieure et murmura en fixant ses yeux absents :

-_ A charge de revanche, mon petit Kyle._

Puis il le laissa où il était et redescendit s'amuser avec des proies beaucoup plus simples, bien que moins alléchantes.


	7. Reveil douché

**Voilà la suite, ça a été un peu moins vite que la dernière fois. Et oui, les vacances sont bientôt finies et je m'extirpe peu à peu de ma vie de Nolife des vacances d'été XD Sinon, à part raconter ma vie, je me disais qu'il faudrait que je pense à bientôt finir cette fic mais même si j'ai une petite idée de la fin, je ne vois pas quoi mettre au milieu Bon, j'y réfléchis, j'y réfléchis. **

**Pour x-Kura-x, moi aussi je commence à adorer Kenny. Surtout dans ce qui suit, il a trop la classe.**

**Et pour Samathou (et les autres perverses XD) OUI, Cartman va enfin se faire Kyle mais toujours pas dans ce chapitre et je ne mettrai pas les détails. Je n'aime pas ça, je l'ai dit au début. On sait tous comment ça marche pas la peine d'y passer trois pages... Désolée si je déçois des gens :D **

**

* * *

**

Le réveil fut difficile pour les quatre amis. Sauf Kenny qui faisait partie des rares personnes qui n'ont pas la gueule de bois. Il se réveilla dans le lit de Madame Cartman, se demandant combien de personnes s'y étaient réveillées avant lui. Il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête et observa les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient. Pas mal, même très mignonnes après tout. Ah, ça vous met de bonne humeur ce genre de choses ! Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine se chercher un truc à manger, des céréales peut-être. Il y trouva Cartman. Il mangeait un yaourt 0% et une pomme.

_- Ouah, vachement copieux ton petit déj' !_

_- Regarde-toi dans le miroir, t'as plus besoin de manger que moi espèce de drogué décharné._

_- Et de bonne humeur en plus ! _sourit Kenny en se versant des Smacks dans un bol. _Ça t'ennuie si je fume ?_

_- Non, vas-y._

Après un court silence pendant lequel il alluma une cigarette, Kenny demanda avec un petit sourire :

- _Alors ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Kyle._

_- Oh, ce n'est (encore) pas ce que tu crois_, répondit Cartman, un peu agacé. _Il était trop déchiré, il m'a fait pitié. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il aurait bandé en plus._

_- Ah bon. Moi je trouve ça plutôt attentionné de ta part de ne pas avoir profité de son ivresse._

- _Ta gueule, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Et de quoi je me mêle ?_

_- De rien, juste que si t'as besoin de conseil sur ce plan, je suis le mieux placé._

_- T'es pédé ?_

_- Non, mais je l'ai déjà fait avec un mec._

Eric ne finit pas son yaourt, un peu dégoûté, dès le matin.

Ils entendirent des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en trombe sur un Kyle tout décoiffé, chemise ouverte sur son torse pâle, rouge de colère :

_- PUTAIN CARTMAN QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUTAIS A MOITIE NU DANS TON LIT !_

_- Arrête de gueuler connard de Juif !_ grogna Eric en se massant les tempes.

-_ QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT APRES M'AVOIR BOURRE AU BAR ET EMMENE DANS TA CHAMBRE ?_

_- Tu crois quoi ?_ demanda Cartman d'un ton neutre.

-_ A ton avis ?_ cracha Kyle en baissant d'un ton.

-_ Tu crois que je t'ai baisé ?_

Kyle ne répondit pas. Kenny, qui avait observé silencieusement l'échange jusqu'alors, décida d'intervenir :

-_ Si c'était le cas Kyle, crois-moi tu n'aurais pas pu descendre les escaliers aussi facilement…_

_- Hein ?_ fit le jeune Juif sans comprendre pendant que Cartman étouffait un gloussement en s'imaginant la scène.

_- Alors, rassuré Kyle ?_ s'enquit Eric d'un ton moqueur.

_- Non ! Il y a un tas d'autres choses que tu as pu me faire ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! Sale porc, va !_

Et sur ces invectives, il donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Cartman. Ce dernier, qui avait déjà mal à la tête, sentit le coup passer. Furieux, il se leva de sa chaise et siffla d'une voix mortellement froide :

_- T'es persuadé que je t'ai violé, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien t'as raison, Kyle. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à tripoter ta petite bitte de feuj, puis tu as insisté pour me tailler une pipe. T'as pas un goût bizarre dans la bouche ? Non parce que j'ai été étonné de voir que tu avais avalé quand je t'ai juté à la gueule. Et après tu m'as supplié pour que je t'encule mais je me suis contenté de te mettre deux doigts parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'en aperçoives le lendemain. Mais puisque tu m'as démasqué, voilà, j'avoue tout. Ah oui, et j'oubliais, t'es vraiment mignon quand tu jouis._

Eric passa devant le Juif atterré pour sortir de la pièce. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Choqué, Kyle regarda Kenny avec de grands yeux effrayés :

_- Il… Il ment, n'est-ce pas ?_

Kenny ne répondit pas. Pour une fois, il était du côté de Cartman. Kyle l'avait frappé sans raison, juste à cause d'un manque de confiance, alors que justement Cartman avait été très réglo. Il avait bien mérité une petite leçon.

_- Il… Il en serait bien capable,_ continua Kyle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

D'autres personnes entrèrent dans la cuisine en fouillant les placard à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Personne ne prêta attention à Kyle qui restait immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

« Et dire qu'il croit que je l'ai violé ! Putain j'aurais mieux fait de le faire tiens ! » songea Eric en prenant sa douche. Il était dans une colère noire. Mais bon, il s'était bien vengé et finalement ce connard de feuj devait flipper comme jamais en ce moment. Même si Kenny avait démenti, il savait que Kyle conserverait un doute. Et d'ailleurs, il était tellement borné que, même si lui-même lui avait avoué ne pas l'avoir touché, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, ça lui apprendra à frapper Eric Cartman.

Dans la cuisine, Kyle était presque devenu vert de dégoût. Dire qu'il avait fait… ça… à Cartman… Comment avait-il pu ? Il ne boirait plus jamais ! Connerie d'alcool de merde ! Il était effondré, face à Kenny qui mangeait tranquillement ses céréales. Bébé s'était installée à côté de lui :

- _Ça ne va pas Kyle ?_

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne dirait rien à personne, au moins il ne se taperait pas la honte de sa vie.

-_ Kyle ? Tu as eu un problème cette nuit ? Avec Cartman ?_

Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu sais ! _s'écria-t-il comme un diable.

- _Heuu, réfléchit la blonde, prise au dépourvu. Bah j'étais avec Clyde là-haut, puis Cartman et toi vous nous avez virés alors on est restés dans le couloir, on était un peu pressés, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Puis, environ dix minutes après, Cartman est ressorti de sa chambre et quand on a voulu voir ce que tu faisais, tu t'étais endormi._

_- Dix minutes ? T'es sûre ?_

_- A peu près, peut-être moins._

_- Pas plus ?_

_- Ah non, vous n'êtes pas restés ensemble très longtemps, ça c'est sûr._

Perplexe, Kyle se demandait si en dix minutes il aurait eu le temps de faire tout ce que Cartman lui avait décrit, puis de s'endormir. Certainement pas. Il croisa le regard de Kenny qui semblait lui-même le sonder. Comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il avait compris quelque chose.

_- Kenny ?_

_- Il ne t'a rien fait, Kyle,_ soupira le blond.

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Tu l'as frappé. Et tu étais certain qu'il t'avait abusé. Personne n'aurait pu te convaincre du contraire. Et puis, tu connais Cartman, il saute toujours sur l'occasion pour faire des coups tordus. En te faisant peur, il a voulu te donner une leçon. _

_- Mais, t'es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Enfin, tu viens de le dire, Cartman, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très droit._

_- Ça , c'est à toi de te demander si tu veux lui faire confiance ou pas. Moi, il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, mais je ne te le répéterai pas. Si tu veux savoir, va lui demander. Si tu ne le crois pas, ce n'est même pas la peine de te poser plus de questions._

_- Mais Kenny ! Il a toujours été horrible avec moi !_

_- Au point de te violer ? _

_- J'en sais rien !_

_- Réfléchis-y. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas quoi faire._

Il avait raison. Kyle était conscient de s'être emporté trop vite. Si Cartman ne lui avait vraiment rien fait, ça avait du le blesser de voir que Kyle le soupçonnait. Même si un petit doute persistait, il se disait qu'en dix minutes on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Et puis, si Cartman avait vraiment voulu abuser de lui, il serait allé au bout des choses. Sans compter que son ami n'avait peut-être pas forcément envie de coucher avec lui… Il ferait mieux de s'excuser, mais Cartman était parti.

- _Il est sans doute dans la salle de bain_, indiqua Kenny, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- _Mec, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais t'es très fort _! lança Kyle d'un ton admiratif en se levant.

-_ Je sais._

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain :

- _Cartman ? t'es là ?_

_- Casse-toi avant que je ne te viole encore une fois_, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-_ Excuse-moi…_

Eric tiqua. Il attacha une serviette autour de ses hanches et entrebâilla la porte pour voir son visage :

_- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, tu t'excusais ?_

Kyle rougit en voyant pour la première fois le torse nu de son ami. Il était vraiment beau… Avec ses cheveux mouillés ramenés en arrière… Il se reprit :

_- Oui… J'ai tiré des conclusions hâtives. Après avoir discuté avec Bébé et Kenny j'ai compris…_

_- T'as compris quoi ?_ aboya le jeune homme.

- _Que tu ne m'avais rien fait._

_- T'es sûr ?_

Kyle le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard brun était amer, méfiant. Il le testait. Kyle déglutit :

-_ Oui, mais si tu me le disais je pourrais être vraiment sûr._

Cartman appuya son coude contre l'encadrement de la porte et lui lança un regard amusé. Il passa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder bien en face et il approcha son visage du sien :

-_ Autant être honnête à 100% alors, murmura-t-il. J'avais prévu de te faire boire jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes plus… maniable. Mais ensuite, sur mon lit, quand tu t'es laissé faire, j'ai été déçu. Je préfère quand tu te débats dans mes filets, c'est plus excitant._

Il l'embrassa chastement avec un sourire féroce, puis il referma la porte. Kyle se trouvait comme un con, ne sachant plus si Cartman avait été animé de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions en ne le violant pas…

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, un peu désorienté, Clyde, Stan et Token avaient rejoint Bébé et Kenny à table. Les autres ne faisaient que passer pour prendre des provisions et retourner dans un coin de la maison de Cartman. Token et Clyde étaient en train de charrier Stan sur sa nuit avec Mandy, ce qui semblait beaucoup ennuyer Kenny et au contraire beaucoup amuser Bébé. Stan, quant à lui, leur répondait par monosyllabes, jouant à peine le jeu. Il avait vraiment une sale tronche.

_- Bien dormi Stan ?_ s'enquit Kyle.

_- Oh il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, il était occupé à autre chose !_ lança Token.

Stan se frotta les yeux en rougissant à peine. Il avait l'habitude.

-_ Tu veux du café _? lui proposa Kyle.

-_ Ouais, je veux bien. Au fait Kyle, je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la soirée, tu étais où ?_

Le jeune Juif sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Clyde sauva sa situation sans le savoir :

_- Il a dormi comme un bébé toute la nuit, tout seul, dans la chambre de Cartman._

_- Tout seul ?_ répéta Stan en regardant son meilleur ami avec insistance.

-_ Oui, confirma Clyde, Cartman a dû remarquer qu'il était déchiré alors il l'a amené __dans sa chambre pour qu'il cuve et il est redescendu juste après._

_- Il est où là Cartman ?_ demanda Token.

-_ Il prend une douche_, répondit Kyle.

-_ Ah, tant mieux, je vais en profiter pour partir parce que je le vois bien nous obliger à tous rester pour ranger le bordel… _

Token sortit, suivi de Clyde et de Bébé.

- _Je sens qu'on va se payer le rangement à quatre,_ soupira Kenny.

-_ Non, Mandy a promis de rester,_ grogna Stan dans son bol.

-_ Super, à cinq alors…_

La maison se vida peu à peu et, en effet, à midi il ne restait plus que Stan, Mandy, Kenny, Kyle et Cartman. Ce dernier fit un tour pour évaluer les dégâts puis ils s'y mirent tous. Inutile de préciser que Mandy et Kyle étaient plus efficaces que les trois autres feignasses… D'ailleurs, Eric comprit vite le truc et il se mit rapidement debout sur la table basse pour donner des ordres à la petite troupe :

-_ Stan ! T'oublie une bouteille là, dans le coin ! Mais bordel de merde Kyle fait attention avec l'aspirateur t'as failli renverser le vase ! Kenny, c'est pas l'heure de faire une pause ! Putain Mandy tu ne vois pas que le sac poubelle est plein ? Va en chercher un autre grosse conne !_

Irrité, Kenny finit par lui envoyer une bouteille de liqueur de café vide à la figure. Heureusement, Cartman l'esquiva de peu mais en profita pour jouer à la victime et dire qu'il serait plus en sécurité dans sa chambre.

_- Alors là c'est la meilleure ! s'écria Mandy en ramassant une énième capsule. C'est nous qui nous tapons tout le boulot alors qu'on est chez lui !_

_- Fallait s'y attendre,_ remarqua Stan avec fatalisme.

_- Kyle, va lui parler !_ ordonna la jolie brune.

-_ Crève !_

_- Ce n'était pas une question !_ menaça-t-elle.

_- Et pourquoi moi, hein ? Il me déteste !_

_- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Allez, vas-y avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment._

Stan ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Mieux valait que Mandy ne s'énerve pas sinon…

-_ Kyle, elle a raison_, renchérit-il.

-_ Oh Stan !_ sourit la jeune fille en le couvant de son regard tout rempli d'amour.

_- Ah ! Vous me soulez tous les deux ! C'est bon, j'y vais, j'y vais._

Alors que Kyle disparaissait dans les escaliers, Kenny et Stan se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé, épuisés. Mandy les secoua :

_- Allez, debout, on n'a pas fini !_

_- Fait taire ta mégère de copine_, marmonna Kenny en allumant un joint.


	8. Ils l'ont fait

**En retard, je suis en retard ! Je publie aujourd'hui tout ce que j'ai écrit. Avant j'avais un ou deux chapitres d'avance et maintenant pfuiiit, plus rien. Faut que je m'y remette. Et que je termine avant la rentrée si possible. Non, je me connais je suis trop feignante. Tant pis, je me débrouillerai, au lieu de faire mes devoirs j'écrirai... C'est pas bien... Enfin, qui sait, ça ira peut-être vite, j'ai à peu près tout en tête. C'est déjà pas mal. Oui, je pratique l'auto-congratulation, ça me motive XD**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire. Merci encore pour les reviews ^^ Je me sens mal si je ne le dis pas XD **

**Pauvre Stan, j'ai vraiment l'impression de le faire passer pour un abruti. Vous allez comprendre...

* * *

**

Kyle toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Cartman jouait à WOW sur son ordinateur.

_- Encore là-dessus ? _s'étonna le jeune homme.

Cartman se retourna et répondit simplement :

_- Ouais, ça me détend. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Allez, reviens nous aider…_

_- Vous avez bientôt fini, c'est bon._

_- C'est pas sympa ce que tu fais,_ soupira Kyle en s'adossant au mur.

_- Normal, je ne suis pas sympa. C'est eux qui t'ont envoyé pour me convaincre ? Peine perdue, je ne redescendrai pas. Alors soit tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé, soit tu redescends les aider, tout seul._

_- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, marmonna Kyle. C'est toujours pareil._

_- Tu insinues quoi, là, connard de Juif ?_

_- Que tu es incapable de faire preuve de bonté gratuite._

Cartman quitta WOW et fit tourner son siège pour le regarder bien dans les yeux :

-_ Et ça m'apporterait quoi ?_ demanda-t-il, incrédule.

_- Peut-être que les gens t'apprécieraient plus._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin que les gens m'apprécient, merci bien_, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-_ Arrête de mentir. Ça ne te fatigue pas de toujours jouer ce rôle ? Mais putain, j'ose croire que t'es comme tout le monde et que toi aussi t'as besoin d'affection !_

_- En tout cas, pas de la tienne si c'est ce que tu veux dire !_ siffla Cartman en se levant.

- _Ah ouais ? Et qui est-ce qui serait assez con pour t'aimer en dehors de moi ? _

_- Tu crois qu'en me faisant tes petites déclarations à deux balles tu vas m'attendrir Kyle ?_ demanda Cartman d'un ton acide. J_e n'ai besoin de personne, sauf peut-être pour faire le sale boulot comme tes supers copains sont en train de faire au rez-de-chaussée. Alors sors de ma putain de chambre et arrête de vouloir être gentil avec moi ça m'énerve !_ cria le jeune homme en ouvrant sa porte pour inviter Kyle à sortir.

Juste en face de lui, ce dernier rétorqua :

-_ Tu crois que je fais ça pourquoi ? Pour m'amuser ? Ah oui, qu'est-ce que je me marre quand je me fais insulter et manipuler toutes les 3 secondes !_

_- Pas pour t'amuser mais par pitié ! Tu fais ton bon samaritain et ça me débecte ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kyle, je suis très bien comme je suis alors rentre chez toi !_

_- Mais putain ce que t'es con ! Comment on peut avoir pitié d'un salaud comme toi ? Moi je voudrais juste… Et merde laisse tomber..._

Ils restèrent tout les deux, plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Maladroitement, Cartman essaya de l'embrasser. Kyle le repoussa violemment :

-_ Alors là, après ce que tu viens de me balancer à la gueule, n'essaye même pas. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'un instant tu me méprises et que l'instant d'après tu m'embrasses. Soit tu me hais, soit tu m'aimes._

_- Il n'est pas question de ça,_ soupira Cartman d'une voix dénuée de tout sarcasme. _Ce n'est pas si simple._

_- Pour moi c'est clair ! Moi j'ai bien compris que je t'aimais. Et si tu n'étais pas si odieux avec moi, tout se passerait bien. Mais évidemment tu fous tout en l'air. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?_

_- On est juste… Différents._

_- Cartman,_ supplia Kyle, _les larmes aux yeux, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi et de me dire qu'on n'a toujours pas avancé. Dis-moi ce que tu veux…_

_- Mais c'est toi le problème ! Tu compliques tout ! Pourquoi tu veux tout expliquer, tout décortiquer ? J'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça._

_- C'est peut-être ça le problème. _

_- Peut-être_, admit Eric.

- _Alors on en reste-là ? On se dit au revoir et demain on fait comme si de rien n'était ? Désolé mais moi je ne peux pas._

_- Kyle… Moi non plus je ne veux pas. Mais je suis comme ça… Je suis un gros insensible qui est incapable de faire preuve d'affection envers qui que ce soit, je le sais très bien. Tu sais, j'ai même vu un psychiatre dans le Montana. Il m'a bien tout expliqué. Il m'a dit que je me sentais indigne d'être aimé à cause de mon père qui ne m'a pas élevé et tout le mélodrame habituel… Mais tu crois que j'en fais quoi de tout ça ? Bah je vis avec, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je fais un blocage parce que je sais très bien que personne ne m'aimera jamais vraiment. Toi, tu te trompes. Tu aimes celui que tu voudrais que je sois. Mais je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que cet enfoiré d'Eric Cartman alors ne te fatigue pas._

La gorge serrée, Kyle ne chercha pas à le démentir pour la simple raison qu'il sentait qu'il allait craquer d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Il se contenta de passer les mains dans son dos et de se serrer contre lui. Il resta comme ça un moment, sentant que ça l'apaisait. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit capable de parler sans que sa voix ne tremble, il murmura :

_- T'es pas un enfoiré. Et puis, si tu veux m'embrasser maintenant, je veux bien._

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il se recula un peu et leva la tête vers lui. Puis, comme il ne bougeait pas, c'est lui qui prit son visage dans ses mains et qui l'embrassa doucement. Son cœur battait tellement fort. Si Cartman avait pu le sentir, il n'aurait plus douté de ses sentiments. Mais comme c'était peu probable, il se contenta de s'appliquer à faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans son baiser. Le premier qu'il lui donnait de lui-même.

_- Ils foutent quoi Stan et Cartman ?_ s'impatienta Stan._ Comment ça se fait qu'on n'est plus que deux à bosser ?_

En effet, Kenny avait jeté l'éponge et pris une longue, longue pause. Après son joint il avait commencé à manifester quelques signes de manque alors il s'était préparé un fixe malgré les remontrances de Stan. Mais ce dernier avait fini par abandonner lorsque Kenny, furieux qu'on ne le laisse pas se shooter tranquillement, avait failli l'assommer avec une lampe monumentale. Donc Kenny était affalé sur le canapé, complètement HS, les yeux dans le vague. Mandy n'avait pas laissé à Stan le temps se s'inquiéter, elle l'avait directement remis au boulot. Elle savait comment le manipuler… Irrité, Stan posa ses produits ménagers et commença à monter les escaliers :

-_ Je vais voir ce qu'ils font._

_- Mais t'es fou !_ s'exclama la brune en lui sautant dessus pour l'en empêcher. _Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ? Qu'ils jouent aux billes ?_

_- Non, _rétorqua Stan sans comprendre l'allusion tout de suite, _mais je suis sûr que Cartman le fait poireauter. Et comme Kyle s'est juré de le faire revenir, il reste là-haut et se décarcasse pour lui faire lever son cul._

_- Tu ne crois pas que depuis le temps il aurait abandonné ? Non, ils doivent faire quelque chose de plus… Intime._

_- QUOIII ?_ cria Stan. I_ls… Ils… Quand même pas !_

_- Ça ne serait pas impossible._

_- Mais ! Ah non, arrête ça j'ai des images qui surgissent là… Mandy, sérieusement, ils ne peuvent pas…_

_- Oh, écoute, j'en sais rien mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Si tu les surprenais en plein acte, tu crois que tu t'en remettrais ?_

_- Non, c'est clair… _

_- Bon, alors on est d'accord ? Allez, il ne reste plus qu'à ranger la vaisselle et on aura fini. Un peu de courage, voyons !_

Cartman n'avait pas tardé à lui rendre son baiser. Sauf que lui, disons qu'il était un peu moins délicat. Finalement, il ne savait pas ce que Kyle pouvait bien aimer chez lui, mais la manière dont il lui avait roulé une pelle l'avait sérieusement chauffé. Comment faisait-il pour le rendre comme ça ? Ce mec faisait descendre et grimper son moral en claquant des doigts. Il le mettait hors de lui…

Eric ferma brutalement la porte, rompant quelques secondes le contact avec les lèvres du Juif, avant de réattaquer de plus belle et de le pousser sur son lit. Il monta au-dessus de lui et reprit ce qu'il faisait. Kyle semblait déjà moins ahuri, il en redemandait. Eric allait lui en donner… Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise avant de la détacher complètement et de la lui retirer. Il redécouvrit son torse mais remonta rapidement vers ses lèvres. Il le mordit, doucement au début puis une pulsion lui donna envie de le marquer. Il épargna son visage mais planta littéralement ses dents à la base de son cou. Le Juif grogna de douleur. Normal, il n'avait jamais mordu personne aussi fort. Il saignait. Cartman se mordit les lèvres pour se calmer un peu, se blessant presque. Et merde pour les préliminaires il ne pouvait pas attendre plus. Il défit le pantalon de Kyle, mais ce dernier essaya de l'en empêcher avec ses doigts fins. Eric ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'était trop navrant comme tentative. Il saisit violemment ses mains et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête en susurrant : « Sois sage, Kyle… » Puis il bloqua ses poignets d'une seule main pour libérer l'autre et retourna s'occuper de ses hanches. Le Juif se plaignit, se débattit. Oui, c'était injuste. Oui, Kyle. Malheureusement Cartman était plus fort que lui et plus dépravé. Et plus Kyle protestait, plus son sourire carnassier s'allongeait malgré son désir de rester maître de lui-même. Tout le reste se brouillait, plus rien ne comptait que ce corps qui remuait sous lui. Il finit de le déshabiller d'une poigne puissante, interdisant toute rébellion. Les choses sérieuses commençaient et, s'il en avait douté au début, il savait à présent qu'il irait jusqu'au bout, même s'il fallait le faire pleurer.

Mandy rangea les derniers paquets de céréales puis poussa un long soupir en s'essuyant le front :

_- Enfin terminé ! _

Stan, épuisé, se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté d'un Kenny toujours à cent miles. Sa copine revint de la cuisine et lui dit :

_- Bon Stan, je suis fatiguée, je rentre chez moi. Tu ramènes Kenny chez toi n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, oui._

_- Quand ?_

_- Tout de suite,_ répondit-il en se levant et en aidant son ami à en faire de même.

-_ Estime-toi heureux, au moins il tient debout ! _

Elle l'embrassa furtivement, lui dit une dernière fois au revoir puis elle sortit. Stan récupéra le sac de Kenny. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir mis dedans, la veille il avait demandé exprès à retourner chez lui pour prendre « des affaires » avant d'aller chez Cartman. Stan se disait que cela ne le regardait pas mais au fond il n'en était pas persuadé. Bah, mieux valait en parler calmement avec Kenny lorsqu'il serait en état de tenir une conversation. Il le secoua doucement pour lui signaler qu'ils avançaient, puis ils rentrèrent chez lui en titubant plus ou moins. Au passage, il eut une petite pensée pour Kyle. Il n'était pas tranquille de le laisser tout seul avec Cartman mais l'idée de les surprendre en plein… Bref, Mandy avait raison, il ne supporterait pas. Surtout que, connaissant Cartman, s'ils le faisaient, Kyle avait de grandes chances de se retrouver passif… « Mais à quoi je pense ? » se reprit-il avant de trop dériver. Mais c'était déjà un peu tard… Il se fit violence et fixa le trottoir en se jurant de ne plus penser à rien.

Deuxième fois de la journée qu'il prenait une douche. Bizarrement, celle-là lui semblait plus agréable. Quoique, il y aurait bien invité Kyle mais ce dernier était en train de se tordre sur son lit en se plaignant de douleurs atroces. En y réfléchissant, il se disait qu'ils avaient eu pas mal de chance de ne pas avoir été dérangés par Stan, la brunasse ou Kenny… Ça aurait été un peu gore… Ils devaient être partis vu qu'il n'entendait rien venant du rez-de-chaussée. Soudain, il se rappela de sa mère. Il n'était pas loin de 15H30 et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Ils avaient là aussi eu une chance de dingues qu'elle soit en retard… Eric remercia tout de même Jésus, parce que un hasard pareil, ça ne pouvait être que grâce à lui ou son équivalent dans une autre de ces religions débiles. La prochaine fois, il serait plus prudent. C'était de la faute de Kyle aussi, à l'embrasser comme ça avec ses joues toutes rouges. Et à gémir, et à crier… Bref, ça recommençait et ce n'était pas le moment. Cartman pensa à autre chose. Un concombre par exemple. Non, mauvais exemple. Un poisson rouge. Voilà, c'était mieux. Un petit poisson rouge qui tournait dans on bocal. Qui tournait, tournait, tournait. Bon, avec ça il avait fini de se doucher, il pouvait ressortir pour se moquer de Kyle. Pour peu il s'en frotterait les mains. Il mit un boxer, un short et sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux :

- _ Ça va Kyle ?_ s'enquit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- _Gnaa marre-toi va !_ Espèce d'abruti…

-_ Allez, ne me laisse pas profiter du spectacle trop longtemps, va donc te doucher ça te rafraichira les idées. Et le cul par la même occasion_, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en pouffant de rire.

Très digne, Kyle se leva (en grimaçant un peu quand même) et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la salle de bain de l'étage. En passant à côté de Cartman qui se bidonnait comme un con, il lui asséna une tape sur la tête amplement méritée.

Sa douche lui fit du bien. Bon et le doliprane qu'il prit dans la pharmacie y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Enfin, il soupira et se dit pour se consoler que ça aurait pu être pire. Heureusement que ce pervers de Cartman avait du lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit… Et puis, mis à part cette petite mésaventure, le reste avait été plutôt pas mal, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Après s'être lavé, il se regarda dans la glace. En remarquant les nombreuses marques de morsures, dont une assez impressionnante dans le cou, qu'il avait un peu partout, il se demanda si Cartman n'avait pas un souci mental avec les dents… Oh, personnellement ça ne lui déplaisait pas… Enfin, si, bien sûr que ça lui déplaisait voyons ! Ce n'était pas plaisant de se faire mordre. Enfin, normalement. Heureusement que l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir et qu'il pourrait mettre une grosse écharpe pour dissimuler les traces compromettantes. Mais comment il ferait en été ? Mais pourquoi il pensait à ça, comme s'il allait accepter de recommencer avec ce malade jusqu'en été… Il remit rapidement ses vêtements avant de penser encore à de choses bizarres, puis il sortit.

- _Oh, déjà rhabillé ?_ constata Cartman, déçu.

_- Oui, et pour longtemps_, rétorqua Kyle en lui tirant la langue.

_- Ça va mieux au niveau de… de… DE TON CUL !_ insista Cartman en s'écroulant de rire.

-_ Mais t'as fini oui ? _

_- Ah là là, j'y crois pas…_

_- Moi non plus pour être honnête,_ marmonna Kyle en mettant ses chaussures.

_- En tout cas, de là ou j'étais c'était loin d'être douloureux ! Tu t'en vas déjà ? _

_- Oui, j'ai dit à mes parents que je rentrais vers 14H. Ils doivent s'inquiéter._

Cartman en profita pour rajouter une couche, dans sa subtilité naturelle :

-_ Alors tu es ce genre de mec ?_ fit-il avec une voix efféminée. _Tu couches et après tu t'en vas ? Quel obsédé sexuel tu fais ! Ça me dépasse ce genre de comportement._

_- C'est pas comme si on allait se faire des petits câlins en se murmurant des mots d'amour,_ grinça le jeune Juif.

-_ Non, c'est clair. Allez, je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée va._

En le voyant se dandiner bizarrement à chaque pas, Cartman ne cacha pas son hilarité. Sur son perron, il proposa entre deux crises de rire :

_- Tu ne veux pas attendre que ma mère te ramène en voiture ? Sérieusement Kyle, tu peux pas marcher comme ça !_

_- Ça va aller,_ assura Kyle en essayant de conserver une once de fierté. _A lundi sans doute._

Il fit un pas pour s'éloigner mais le jeune homme le retint par l'épaule. Il sentit son souffle près de son oreille, brûlant comparé à la température extérieure.

-_ Merci, j'ai passé un très bon moment_, souffla Cartman, _j'espère que toi aussi. Fais attention à toi en rentrant._

Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou et, lorsque Kyle, écarlate, voulut se retourner pour voir son visage, il avait déjà refermé la porte. Il passa une main à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé, troublé, puis il se mit en route.

Par la fenêtre, Cartman le regardait, appréciant le spectacle, un sourire vaguement attendri flottant sur ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en aperçût.

* * *

**Voilà, ILS ONT COUCHE ENSEMBLE ! YOUPIIII ! XD**

**Alors, déçues ? :D **


	9. Deux mots

**Bonjour ! J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! Et en fait la fic sera plus courte que je l'imaginais. Encore un chapitre après celui-là et j'en aurai terminé. D'ailleurs celui-là est plus long que les autres. Mais je ne pouvais pas le couper en deux alors remontez vos manches et bon courage parce que ces deux là sont durs à suivre...

* * *

**

Lundi matin, au lycée. Cartman évita ses trois amis toute la journée. Enfin, surtout Kyle. Même en maths, il avait changé de place. Le jeune Juif ne comprenait pas. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait il recommençait à jouer à son petit jeu puéril ? Vexé, il décida d'en faire de même. Mais toute la journée il y réfléchit. Il en vint à la conclusion que Cartman devait avoir peur que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il y avait entre eux et préférait garder ses distances au lycée. Mais de là à l'éviter complètement… Kyle lui en toucherait deux mots après les cours. S'il en avait l'occasion, car à ce moment là, Cartman ne lui adressa pas un regard et fit mine de rentrer chez lui. Le jeune homme le suivit et lorsqu'ils furent seuls il le rattrapa :

_- A quoi tu joues ?_

_- Laisse-moi_, ordonna Eric d'un ton glacial en accélérant.

Kyle lui attrapa fermement le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter :

-_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _

_- Mais rien._

_- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas approché de la journée ? Si t'as peur qu'on découvre tes tendances homo faut te détendre un peu. Ce n'est pas en me disant bonjour que tu vas te griller quand même !_

Cartman lui lança un regard dédaigneux :

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Arrête de me coller ça me soule._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ouais, arrête de te prendre au sérieux comme ça. On s'est bien amusés samedi, c'est tout. Ça s'arrête là Kyle._

-_ Mais enfin ! Tu plaisantes ? On a quand même…_

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as développé une relation sérieuse avec chaque fille que tu as sautée !_ lança Cartman d'un ton exaspéré.

_- Ben… Si... C'est quelque chose de… Enfin ça veut dire quelque chose,_ bafouilla Kyle qui commençait à comprendre.

-_ Pas pour moi. Et je te l'ai déjà dit. Tout ce que je voulais c'était coucher avec toi. Et je croyais que c'était la même chose pour toi. Tu me l'as même dit samedi qu'on allait pas se faire des câlins toute la journée. _

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et puis t'es dur ! Après ce que tu venais de me faire j'étais troublé ! Tu ne te rends pas compte mais ça fait vraiment mal !_

_- Arrête de pleurnicher j'y ai été doucement en plus. J'ai tout fait pour que ça se passe bien._

_- Ouais en me mordant jusqu'au sang ? _

_- Sur le coup ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire…_

_- Peut-être mais ça ne justifie rien ! Et puis je pensais que j'aurais le droit à un peu plus qu'un « on baise et adieu » !_

_- Ecoute, moi ça m'a bien plu, je remettrais bien ça mais j'ai des vues sur une fille et ça ne serait pas très réglo pour elle…_

_- Monsieur a des vues sur une fille ? Alors tu me laisses en plan comme ça ? C'est fini ?_

_- Ouais. Ça a déjà duré trop longtemps de toute façon. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes…_

Kyle lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Comment pouvait-il le traiter comme ça ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Eric renonça à riposter, il se contenta d'ajouter :

_- Je suis désolé si tu m'aimais. J'y peux rien._

_- Je ne t'aimais pas ! T'avais raison, personne ne peut aimer un enfoiré pareil ! J'ai été con de le croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Maintenant fait ce que tu veux, tape toi toutes les filles que tu veux, mais ne revient jamais me voir._

_- C'est ce que je comptais faire avant que tu ne pique ta crise._

_- Arrête de t'enfoncer, tu es pitoyable ! Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu es devenu. Si personne ne t'aime ce n'est pas à cause d'un traumatisme lié à ton enfance ou je ne sais quoi, c'est juste que tu es ODIEUX. Et tu pourrais parfaitement changer ça mais tu es juste incapable de te remettre en question. Si tu continues à agir comme ça Cartman, tu ne grandiras jamais._

Eric restait de marbre. Il ne bougea pas. Ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Kyle encore plus. Ce dernier cracha puis s'en alla en se maudissant mille fois d'avoir cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en Eric Cartman.

Une fois chez lui il pleura. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui ferait aussi mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré ? Le faire changer ? Quel idiot. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir laissé échapper qu'il l'aimait. Ça avait du bien gonfler son égo à ce porc. Mais quoi ? Ça l'amusait tant que ça de faire du mal aux gens ? Il avait vraiment pensé que Cartman était sincère avec lui. Pour la première fois, Kyle se jura qu'il ne se ferait plus jamais avoir. Jamais.

Eric resta un moment sur le trottoir. Il avait réussi. Ça avait été douloureux mais il l'avait éloigné de lui, et pour de bon cette fois. C'était mieux ainsi. Entre eux deux, c'était devenu trop bizarre. Il fallait bien que Kyle se rende compte de qui il était vraiment. Il l'aurait découvert un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Autant couper les ponts bien nettement avec le Juif avant de vraiment tomber amoureux de lui. Mais il comprendrait bientôt que c'était trop tard. Il ne pourrait pas se mentir éternellement, mais le plus important était de garder le contrôle le plus longtemps possible.

L'hiver chassa rapidement l'automne, comme chaque année à South Park. La ville retrouva enfin son manteau blanc. Les semaines passaient, monotones sous le ciel d'une blancheur livide. Les deux garçons ne s'adressèrent plus jamais la parole. D'ailleurs, leur dispute ne semblait pas déranger Kenny et Stan qui s'accommodaient très bien de l'absence d'Eric. Enfin, Kenny se serait accommodé de n'importe quoi vu son état. Malgré l'attention de Stan, il plongeait de plus en plus. Il avait failli y rester plus d'une fois mais quelque chose poussait toujours le jeune homme à recommencer, à tutoyer la mort inlassablement. Mais, si la santé de Kenny le préoccupait, Kyle devait avouer que ce qui le blessait le plus était de voir Cartman papillonner de fille en fille depuis leur dispute. Au moins, il y en avait un des deux qui s'amusait bien… Enfin, il avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer de lui et il avait définitivement tourné la page. En plus, avec le début de la nouvelle année, il devait se préoccuper de son avenir.

_- Tu sais où tu vas aller l'année prochaine Stan ?_ s'enquit Kyle pendant le déjeuner.

-_ Ouais, mes parents m'ont tellement mis la pression ces derniers temps que j'ai fini par choisir quelque chose._

_- C'est pas trop tôt !_

_- Je sais bien mais je n'ai pas de vocation ni rien quoi… Je vais tenter une fac de psycho._

_- Ah bon. Moi j'espère que je vais être accepté à Yale… _

- _Pour faire avocat comme ton père, je sais. T'inquiète, avec tes notes t'es sûr d'avoir une place._

_- Il n'y a pas que les notes_, soupira le jeune homme. _Et toi Kenny ?_

_- Sais pas…_

_- Mais il faut rendre les dossiers d'inscription bientôt !_

_- Je m'en fous,_ _sérieusement, _lâcha Kenny.

-_ Laisse tomber Kyle, il est défoncé…_

_- Et moi mes parents ne peuvent pas me payer Yale,_ marmonna le junkie derrière son masque.

Kyle faillit s'offusquer mais un regard désapprobateur de Stan l'en dissuada. C'était idiot…

Soudain, il se demanda ce que comptait faire Cartman. Peut-être une école de commerce. Enfin, avec ses notes, il n'irait pas bien loin… C'était bien le genre de mec à monter un truc tout seul et à devenir milliardaire. Ouais, peut-être dans l'investissement immobilier, ou dans la bourse. Ce mec était obsédé par l'argent, ça serait possible qu'il en fasse son métier. Trader, pourquoi pas ? Ça lui irait bien un métier aussi controversé. Kyle secoua la tête. Voilà que ça recommençait. Peu importe le sujet il pensait toujours à lui. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui entrait dans le self avec sa nouvelle conquête pendue à son bras. Il affichait son éternel sourire arrogant. Kyle se reconcentra sur son plat, et il rata de peu le regard furtif qui échappa une fois de plus à Eric.

Ce dernier s'assit à table. Il n'avait pas faim, comme d'habitude. Au moins, sa brouille avec Kyle avait eu le mérite de le faire maigrir efficacement. Il laissa son idiote de copine piailler sans l'écouter. Elle avait la sale manie de rajouter « genre » à la fin de chacune de ses phrases et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Mais elle était bonne au lit. Eric haussa légèrement les épaules et laissa flotter son regard. Évidemment, il se posa aussitôt sur Kyle. Mais il se fit violence et détourna les yeux. Si le Juif s'apercevait qu'il le matait sans arrêt, il était mal. D'un autre côté, il n'en pouvait plus de le regarder de loin. Il crevait d'envie d'aller le voir, de s'excuser et de tout lui avouer. Mais ça lui faisait trop peur. Il préférait rester assis sur sa chaise et se foutre de la gueule de sa copine en silence. Kyle était bien mieux sans lui.

Tout à coup, il vit Bébé s'asseoir sur les genoux du Juif. Il se redressa vivement. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi elle faisait ça cette pute ? De quel droit elle le touchait ?

-_ Putain elle l'a embrassé !_ dit-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

-_ Pardon ?_ demanda sa copine. _Oh ! Tu parles de Barbara. Oui, elle a enfin réussi à avoir Kyle._

_- Comment ça ?_ rétorqua Cartman, peut-être un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- _Bah ils sont ensemble depuis… Une semaine je crois bien._

_- Une semaine ! Mais ils se cachent ou quoi ? Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant ?_

_- On ne traîne jamais avec eux,_ remarqua la jeune fille.

- _Mais cette fille c'est une couche-partout ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec le feuj !_

_- Tu sais, Kyle a du charme…_

_- Oui, non mais je veux dire, qu'est-ce que Kyle lui trouve ?_

_- J'en sais rien moi !_ protesta-t-elle. _Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? T'es jaloux ?_

Le jeune homme vira au rouge vif :

_- Hein ? De qui ?_

_- Bah de Kyle abruti, pas de Barbara…_

_- Bien sûr que non vu que je suis avec la plus belle des filles de ce lycée,_ minauda Cartman sans quitter le couple des yeux.

Satisfaite, sa copine ferma sa gueule et continua à manger. Cartman fulminait. Cette pouf ne méritait pas Kyle. Et il était bien conscient que Kyle ne ressentait pas la moindre chose pour elle. Il essayait donc de le rendre jaloux… Ça se tenait. Il n'avait pas digéré de se faire lâcher, avait souffert en le voyant avec toutes ces filles alors il essayait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Pitoyable. Il se leva en marmonnant un vague « _J__'ai plus faim._ » puis il alla poser son plateau. En sortant du self, il passa près de Kyle et lui murmura « _Ton petit plan fait peine à voir _». Et toc. Il n'avait plus qu'à laisser sa réflexion faire son chemin dans la tête du Juif.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? _demanda Bébé.

_- Rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'adresse la parole_, répondit Kyle.

Alors Cartman savait pour Bébé et lui. Et bien tant mieux. Son ton assassin avait trahi sa jalousie, c'était évident. Bien fait pour lui. S'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se servir de la jeune fille pour le rendre dingue, la perspective de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir lui effleura l'esprit. Et c'était une idée plutôt séduisante.

_- Tu viens Bébé ?_ demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Cette dernière l'attrapa amoureusement et le suivit en se collant à lui. Elle, au moins, tenait vraiment à lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait cédé à ses avances. C'était agréable d'être aimé de cette façon. Dehors, il aperçut Cartman qui les regarda sortir du coin de l'œil. Il échangea à ce moment précis un baiser passionné avec la jolie blonde. Cartman secoua la tête en souriant, lui faisant signe qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais son regard hurlait le contraire.

Il continua ce petit jeu toute l'après-midi, profitant de chaque regard de Cartman pour montrer son affection à Bébé. Et quand il pouvait l'entendre, il énonçait toutes les qualités de la jeune fille en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait. A la fin des cours, il la quitta avec moult effusions, sous le regard brulant de Cartman, puis il rentra chez lui tranquillement.

-_ Salut M'man, salut P'pa_.

Madame Broflovski sortit la tête du salon en disant :

- _Bonjour Kyle, ton ami Eric est arrivé il y a cinq minutes, je lui ai dit de monter t'attendre dans ta chambre._

_- Quoi ?_ s'exclama le jeune homme en devenant tout pâle.

-_ J'ai mal fait ? _

_- Non, non. Je monte alors._

_- D'accord._

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête encore ? Il avait été rapide… Kyle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et découvrit Cartman, assis sur son lit, en train de fouiller tranquillement dans sa table de nuit.

-_ Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ?_

Eric sortit un paquet de préservatif et demanda d'un ton cynique :

-_ C'est pour t'en servir avec ta super copine ?_

_- T'es lourd, range-ça. Et casse-toi de chez moi._

_- Arrête de lui lécher la gueule dès que je suis là alors._

_- Je ne vais pas surveiller que tu ne sois pas là à chaque fois que j'ai envie de l'embrasser juste pour ne pas blesser ton petit égo,_ se défendit Kyle.

-_ C'est une chose, mais la tripoter spécialement parce que je suis là en est une autre, mon cher Kyle. Si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose tu te trompes. _

_- Cartman, tu n'es pas au centre du monde. Si je sors avec Bébé c'est parce qu'elle me plaît. C'est une fille adorable et très jolie. Je ne vois pas ce que tu viendrais faire là-dedans._

_- Tu veux me faire souffrir comme je t'ai fait souffrir en sortant avec toute ces filles,_ siffla Eric.

- _Je n'ai pas souffert._

_- Arrête, tu n'es pas du tout convaincant._

_- Peut-être que j'ai souffert au début_, concéda Kyle, mais tu vois,_ je m'en suis remis. Bébé est très gentille avec moi, elle. _

_- Tu t'en fous des gens gentils_, rétorqua Cartman en sentant qu'il commençait à s'énerver. _Toi tu aimes quand ça fait mal._

_- C'est faux, _répondit calmement Kyle.

-_ En tout cas tu aimes tout sauf ce que cette fille va te donner._

_- Est-ce que tu veux dire que j'aimerais mieux ce que tu peux me donner ? Moi je ne crois pas, sachant que tu ne peux rien donner._

Blessé, Eric perdit son flegme. Il se leva et en sortant il lâcha d'une voix affectée :

-_ Si tu es sûr de toi, alors porte-toi bien. Je suis sûr que vous serez heureux ensemble._

Cette phrase atteignit Kyle plus sûrement que n'importe qu'elle autre réplique moqueuse que le jeune homme aurait pu lui sortir. Bébé était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en doutait autant ?

Il se rendit vite compte que Cartman avait raison. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Et ça le rendait malade… En effet, il n'était pas satisfait de sa relation avec Bébé, malgré toute la conviction qu'il y mettait. Elle était nulle, complètement fade. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment maso après tout… Non, impossible. Enfin, le fait était là. Sa copine était une ennuyeuse de première. Mais il ne pouvait pas la larguer, se sachant attentivement observé par Cartman qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il lui prouve qu'il avait raison. Et ça, il ne le ferait pour rien au monde.

Eric en avait marre. Marre de les voir roucouler, marre de les voir s'embrasser, marre de voir que Bébé faisait si bien ce que lui n'avait jamais su faire. Kyle était bien capable de tomber amoureux d'elle, naïf comme il était. Et lui, il le laissait faire. Non, mieux, il l'avait poussé dans ses bras ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était devenu comme ça ? Il avait tout le temps ce qu'il voulait. Et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait Kyle et il l'aurait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et Bébé n'avait aucun rôle à jouer là-dedans. Juste un parasite indésirable. Dès qu'il aurait parlé à Kyle, il l'éclipserait. Et ce sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Oui, il était temps qu'il récupère ce qu'il avait perdu, et vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et tant pis pour le reste. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Juif lui échapper sans qu'il ait son mot à dire.

Il décida de l'appeler. C'était le plus simple :

_- Allo ?_

_- Kyle, c'est moi._

_- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? _demanda son interlocuteur d'un ton agressif.

_- J'aimerais qu'on se voit, j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire._

_- Et moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Au revoir_

Ce con lui avait raccroché au nez. Bien, s'il pouvait l'éviter au téléphone, en revanche il ne pourrait pas l'éviter au lycée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et Cartman ne perdit pas son temps. A la fin des cours, il attendit patiemment que Kyle et la blonde se disent au revoir puis il alla le voir à son tour. En le voyant arriver, Kyle lança :

_- Tu peux arrêter de pourrir mes fins de journées, s'il te plaît ?_

_- Je veux juste discuter,_ répliqua Cartman en levant les mains.

Il s'assit sur le muret à côté de lui et attendit que le flot des élèves diminue pour être un peu tranquille. Quand ils furent presque les derniers, il commença :

-_ Je tenais à m'excuser._

Kyle lui lança un regard méfiant :

-_ Développe._

_- Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser tomber comme je l'ai fait. Dès que tu es parti ce jour-là, après notre dispute, j'ai su que j'avais fait le mauvais choix. Mais tu me connais… Incapable de reconnaître mes erreurs… Alors je me suis encore enfoncé en essayant de t'oublier avec toutes ces pétasses. Mais jamais, à aucun instant, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. _

_- Alors pourquoi ?_ souffla Kyle.

Eric se dit qu'il devait jouer le tout pour le tout. S'il n'était pas honnête, il ne s'en sortirait pas :

-_ J'ai eu la trouille. Plus je suis avec toi et plus c'est difficile pour moi de te quitter. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant… J'avais peur que tout cela ne prenne encore plus d'ampleur et que je ne puisse pas l'assumer. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour aimer quelqu'un, pour lui faire plaisir. Moi je ne suis doué que pour ce petit jeu de séduction qui nous amusait au début. Mais je me rends compte que tu veux plus. Et moi, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Alors, j'ai préféré couper court avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte._

_- T'enfuir tu veux dire…_

_- Oui. Mais j'ai eu tort. Même loin de toi je ne peux pas fuir ce que je ressens pour toi. Et te voir avec elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quitte-la, je t'en supplie._

_- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison._

_- Tu n'es pas bien avec elle._

_- Non, ce n'est pas suffisant… Écoute, comment je sais que tu ne te fous pas encore une fois de ma gueule ? C'est bien joli tout ce que tu me dis mais moi j'ai du mal à te croire après tout ce que tu m'as fait…_

Eric était au bord des larmes. Mais comment pouvait-il encore douter ce connard de feuj ?

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à me dire,_ murmura Kyle, _deux mots. Deux petits mots et je suis à toi._

Non, pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ça ne voulait pas sortir, c'était trop… Humiliant.

-_ Voilà,_ trancha Kyle, _c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Au revoir Cartman._

Sur ce, il se leva et s'en alla dans la rue, la tête haute. C'était fini, Cartman ne jouerait plus avec ses sentiments sans se mouiller de son côté. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Dès qu'il tourna au coin de la rue et qu'il fut sûr que le jeune homme ne pouvait plus le voir, il fondit en larmes. Il avait vraiment espéré que Cartman lui dise. Qu'il lui dise « _Je t'aime_ ».


	10. Et merde

**Voilà la fin que vous attendiez tous avec la plus grande impatience ! Bon, j'ai un peu trainé... Mais c'est la rentrée voyons ! Que de chamboulements dans ma vie... Enfin, un peu quoi. Bon, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**

A présent, sa relation avec Cartman était redevenue complètement anodine. Il restait froid avec lui, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre de sa part. Mais ils se parlaient quand même. Ils étaient grands, ils savaient faire la part des choses. C'était fini, et ils avaient tourné la page. Définitivement. D'ailleurs, il avait largué Bébé qui ne lui servait plus à rien. C'était cruel, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était resté avec elle que pour faire réagir Cartman. Et elle lui rappelait trop son échec. Le fait de voir Cartman aussi l'ennuyait un peu et il trouvait souvent le moyen de l'éviter. Et il avait l'impression que c'était la même chose pour son ami qui les fréquentait de moins en moins, Stan et lui. Quant à Kenny, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. Il commençait même à sécher les cours régulièrement. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui mais quand il en parlait à des adultes, que ce soit ses parents, ceux de Kenny ou même le psychologue scolaire, personne ne le prenait au sérieux. « Kenny est un enfant difficile, ce n'est pas nouveau. » lui répondait-on. Quels cons. Ils ne comprenaient rien.

Eric savait que tout était de sa faute. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Kyle s'obstinait à lui demander de dire ces fameux mots. Ce n'étaient que des mots, pas de quoi en faire une histoire. S'il n'avait pas envie de les dire, il ne les dirait pas. Et si le Juif était trop bête pour comprendre ça, et bien tant pis pour sa gueule. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un d'autre. Comme on dit, il y a des tas de poissons dans la mer. Ou un de perdu, dix de retrouvé.

Si ça pouvait être aussi simple… La vérité c'était qu'il était comme obsédé par Kyle. Il avait envie de le voir, d'être avec lui, de le toucher. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait tout juste discuter avec lui et leurs conversations étaient pathétiques. En plus, il voyait bien que Kyle cherchait à s'éloigner de lui. Et ça le rendait dingue. Moins il le voyait plus il pensait à lui. Et c'était douloureux. Rajouté à son orientation pour l'année prochaine qui s'avérait fort compromise par ses notes, à sa mère qui le mettait constamment mal à l'aise en ramenant des hommes à la maison, ça faisait trop pour lui. Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression.

Alors il commença à traîner avec Kenny. Celui-ci avait rechigné au début à l'entraîner dans ses combines mais il avait finit par céder. Eric le suivait dans ses soirées de drogués et se défonçait à la cocaïne. Comme sa mère lui donnait tout l'argent qu'il lui demandait, il n'eut pas de problème de ce côté-là. Il découvrit d'ailleurs que Kenny couchait pour de l'argent. Le jeune homme ne savait pas qu'il était au courant, il était toujours resté très évasif sur le sujet. Mais Eric ne le jugeait pas, c'était sa vie après tout, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne devait pas être facile d'être pauvre…

De fil en aiguille, il passa plusieurs semaines ainsi, la plupart du temps shooté. Le temps passait plus vite, c'était moins fatigant. Il n'était cependant pas con, il ne touchait pas à tout ce qui se faisait en intraveineuse et il faisait attention à ce que sa mère ne soupçonne rien. Il avait toujours eu du talent pour tout contrôler. Pendant ce temps, Kenny partait complètement en vrille, à la _Requiem for a Dream_. Eric avait tout de suite pensé au film en voyant la plaie noirâtre sur le bras de son ami. Mais il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça, trop occupé à noyer sa propre détresse.

Comme c'était à prévoir, un drame arriva. Début mai, ils apprirent que Kenny s'était fait rouer de coups par un dangereux dealer à qui il devait de l'argent et qu'il était mort quelques heures après dans la rue où il avait perdu tout son sang. Eric s'en voulut un peu car il aurait du être avec Kenny ce soir là, mais il avait décliné pour regarder un film qui passait à la télé. Ça eut le mérite de le dégouter de la drogue. Eric Cartman était un de ces types qui ne deviennent jamais accros, il arrêta du jour au lendemain.

La nouvelle de la mort de Kenny fit la une des infos locales de South Park. Kyle était furieux contre lui-même de l'avoir appris de cette manière. S'il avait fait un peu plus attention, il était sûr qu'il aurait put l'aider. Cela fit l'objet d'une vive discussion entre Stan, Cartman et lui :

_- Arrête Kyle, on a fait ce qu'on pouvait…_

-_ C'était pas assez !_ protesta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Cartman :

-_ Et toi, t'étais où ces derniers temps ? T'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de Kenny !_

_- Figure-toi que je traînais avec lui beaucoup plus que toi,_ rétorqua Eric d'un ton mauvais.

-_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

_- Comme je viens de le dire, j'étais souvent avec lui._

_- Et tu le laissais faire ? _s'indigna Kyle.

_- Je ne suis pas sa mère. Il avait besoin d'argent, il se démerdait comme il pouvait…_

_- Et ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que tu pouvais l'aider, le défendre, le protéger ?_

_- Honnêtement, je n'étais pas trop en état de faire fonctionner mon esprit quand j'étais avec lui…_

_- Tu… Tu te droguais aussi !_ s'écria Kyle. _Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est mal de se droguer ? Quel con ! Mais quel con !_

_- Quand c'était Kenny tu fermais ta gueule…_

_- Lui c'était… Différent ! Et j'ai eu tort ! Il en est mort, t'es content ? Si tu avais prêté un tout petit peu attention à ce qu'il faisait tu étais assez proche de lui pour l'en empêcher ! Tu… Indirectement tu l'as…_

_- Il a tué Kenny, _conclu Stan.

-_ Espèce d'enfoiré !_

_- Vous avez fini ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bien, je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison._

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement. Eric avait finalement choisi d'intégrer une école de police très stricte à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Il rêvait de faire respecter son autorité. Et il avait été refusé par toutes les autres écoles où il avait déposé sa candidature. Kyle avait été accepté à Yale grâce à son dossier exceptionnel et aux contacts de son père qui connaissait bien le doyen. Stan et Kenny avaient choisi la fac de Denver. Ils allaient donc être séparés pour de bon.

Pour fêter ça, en dehors du banal bal de promo, Eric avait décidé d'organiser sa dernière fête. La dernière de l'été. La veille du départ de Kyle pour le Connecticut, une semaine avant son propre départ. C'était une fête comme au bon vieux temps, juste entre eux quatre. Ça promettait d'être assez mélodramatique… Tout s'était mis en place assez vite, il avait tellement l'habitude d'organiser des fêtes qu'il faisait ça du jour au lendemain. Surtout pour 4 personnes, c'était vite réglé.

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas revu Kyle. A une ou deux fêtes au début de l'été mais depuis, plus rien. Il avait surtout vu Stan et Kenny, le Juif trouvant toujours un prétexte pour rester chez lui quand il savait qu'Eric sortait. Ce dernier trouvait cette attitude très puérile et assez étonnante venant de Kyle. Mais il s'était aperçu que, depuis qu'il était revenu du fond de son Montana, il avait eu plus de mal à analyser Kyle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Peut-être l'éloignement… Toujours est-il qu'il avait tout fait pour que Kyle accepte de venir à cette ultime réunion du groupe. Il lui avait téléphoné et servi un magnifique discours digne d'un Cicéron pour le convaincre, en appuyant bien sur le symbolisme de cette soirée. Kyle avait cédé, normal. Si Cartman avait eu de meilleures notes, il aurait fait un brillant et dangereux homme politique.

Eric jouait distraitement à WOW, tout en se disant qu'à l'internat il n'aurait pu l'occasion d'approcher un ordinateur. Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait toute cette discipline… On toqua à la porte. C'était Kenny. Il s'alluma une cigarette et le regarda jouer avec ennui en lâchant quelques fois «_ Ils arrivent quand ?_ » ou « T_u ne peux pas éteindre ça deux minutes ?_ ». Mais à chaque fois il se prenait une réponse sèche de Cartman en pleine figure. Il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'on toqua enfin. «_ Je vais ouvrir_ » indiqua-t-il à Cartman. Il fit entrer Kyle et Stan qui avaient fait le chemin ensemble. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kyle était particulièrement apprêté, cela ferait sans doute plaisir à Cartman. Il ricanait intérieurement en imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer entre ces deux là pendant cette dernière nuit. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire en sorte de forcer un peu le destin…

Il les laissa donc rejoindre Cartman dans le salon. Ce dernier leva à peine les yeux en marmonnant «_ 'lut_ », trop absorbé par sa quête ou on ne savait quoi, d'ailleurs. Kenny ferma d'un coup sec l'écran de son ordinateur portable et poussa Kyle dans le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Cartman râla mais il se tut en voyant le petit Juif. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Il était si… Eric ne trouvait pas vraiment de mot, mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

- _T'as maigri_, constata Kyle.

-_ Ouais, je sais._

_- Tu vas t'arrêter quand ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. On verra._

_- T'es trop maigre._

_- Ta gueule, j'ai pas envie que tu me fasses chier avec ça Kyle._

Kenny soupira. Ça ne serait pas une mince affaire de les réconcilier tous les deux. Pourtant, il le fallait. Si le lendemain Kyle partait sans être au clair avec Cartman, ils passeraient à côté de quelque chose, c'était évident. Kenny devrait trouver le moyen de s'improviser Cupidon. Et l'aide de Stan ne serait pas de trop, le moment venu.

-_ J'ai faim_, se plaignit Kenny.

-_ Je vais chercher à manger et à boire_, lui dit Cartman en se levant. _Installez-vous._

Lorsqu'il revint, il y eut un moment de silence. Ils se regardèrent tous, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'ils ne seraient pas réunis de si tôt.

- _Bon, vous avez une idée de ce qu'il faut faire ?_ demanda Stan d'une voix hésitante.

-_ Comment ça ?_

_- Bah, c'est comme un rite de passage_, expliqua le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux._ L'époque où on faisait les 400 coups se termine avec cette soirée. Après, on sera… des adultes. _

_- Pas Cartman,_ remarqua Kyle d'un ton acide.

Stan rit quelques secondes pour lui faire plaisir avant de poursuivre :

_- On devrait faire quelque chose, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_- Mais quoi ? _demanda Kenny.

_- Un sale coup ?_ proposa Cartman.

-_ Non _! rétorqua Kyle.

-_ Ta gueule Juif !_

_- Mais putain !_

- _On pourrait juste être comme on est tous les jours, _les interrompit Kenny en souriant.

-_ T'as raison, _approuva Stan. _Levons nos verres_.

Solennellement, ils levèrent tous leur canette de bière :

-_ A ces dix putains d'années. Parce qu'on restera toujours les sales gosses de South Park._

Ils trinquèrent en silence, se remémorant leurs meilleurs souvenirs (et les pires aussi). En regardant ses trois meilleurs amis, Stan se sentait au bord des larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un avenir sans eux. Heureusement que Kenny restait avec lui. Mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Surtout sans Kyle. On aura beau dire n'importe quoi sur l'amour, l'amitié restera toujours un sentiment beaucoup plus fort. Toutes ces choses qu'ils ont vécues ensemble les lieront à jamais, gravées dans leurs mémoires.

Sentant que l'ambiance devenait un peu déprimante, Kenny se leva :

_- On ne va quand même pas pleurer. On est là pour s'amuser non ? Allez, j'ai amené de l'herbe, on va se faire un calumet de l'amitié._

_- On n'a pas de pipe_, fit remarquer Stan.

-_ J'ai amené le nécessaire, _sourit Kenny en sortant une longue pipe colorée.

-_ Tu te fous de notre gueule ?_ lança Cartman en riant. _C'est quoi cet engin ?_

_- Pourquoi tu veux savoir si ça rentre dans ton cul ?_ répliqua Kenny. _A mon avis oui. Mais je te la laisserai en souvenir pour que tu puisses tester._

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Les blagues salaces de Kenny allaient leur manquer. Il prépara le petit mélange qu'il allait bourrer dans la pipe, puis il l'alluma. Il en tira une longue bouffée et la fit passer à Kyle. Il avait hate de voir sa tête. Il l'avait tellement chargée de diverses substances toutes plus hallucinogènes les unes que les autres que ça lui avait donné le tournis, à lui, Kenny McCormick, junkie invétéré. Kyle allait voir des éléphants roses, au moins. Mais au moment où, circonspect, Kyle allait prendre une bouffée, Cartman lui prit des mains en disant :

_- Non, non, non. Je te connais trop Kenny. Stan, tu testes avant._

_- Tu l'utilises comme cobaye ? _s'étonna Kenny, déçu.

-_ Ouais, vu comme c'est parti, si Kyle fume ça, il va mourir._

_- Et moi ? _s'indigna Stan alors qu'il allait goûter.

_- Je m'en fous de toi,_ rétorqua Eric en tirant la langue.

_- Mais allez-y, vous ne craignez rien, je viens d'en prendre une bouffée !_ les encouragea Kenny

-_ Mais toi t'es à part Kenny. Le fait que tu n'aies jamais fait d'overdose avec tout ce que tu prends est un exploit en soi. Kyle ne tiens pas l'alcool, t'imagines les champis ? Si c'est pour qu'il bad toute la soirée c'était pas la peine de venir._

_- Je n'ai presque pas mis de champis, _ronchonna Kenny en reprenant sa pipe. J_e vais la finir tout seul, tant pis. Rabat joie. _

_- Tu ne vas pas fumer ça tout seul !_ protesta Stan en lui retirant des mains. _Si Cartman a raison, et ça m'ennuie de le dire mais c'est souvent le cas, c'est hyper dangereux ! _

_- Mais non, Cartman c'est une tapette._

_- Mais ta gueule sale drogué !_

_- Bon ça suffit ! _lança Kyle en se levant. _Si vous passez votre soirée à vous disputer pour des conneries pareilles, Cartman à raison, ça ne valait pas la peine de venir ! Kenny, tu ranges ça et tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant. Tu sais autant que Cartman à quel point c'est mauvais ce genre de came. Maintenant on va passer un bon moment parce que c'est la dernière putain de fois où je vous vois tous !_

_- Ouais, voilà, _renchérit Cartman, _j'ai TOUJOURS raison ! Bon, on peut faire la fête maintenant ?_

La nuit avançait pendant qu'ils s'amusaient comme des gosses. Aux alentours de deux heures, Kenny entraîna Kyle dehors. Il fallait qu'il accélère un peu les choses. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, sous les étoiles. Kenny alluma machinalement une cigarette, et commença :

-_ Je ne réalise pas que demain tu seras parti. C'est idiot mais, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois que tout ça se terminerait un jour. Je me retrouve comme un con._

Kyle sourit tristement :

-_ Moi aussi ça me fout un coup. En plus, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer à Yale. C'est tellement différent d'ici… Je me pose des tas de questions, j'en dors mal la nuit._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Ouais. Mais je n'en ai parlé à personne, même pas à Stan. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter alors ne dis rien s'il te plaît._

_- Compris. Mais tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. Et on sera avec toi au téléphone et sur internet. Tu nous raconteras tes malheurs pendant des heures._

_- Ouais, j'espère que j'aurai le temps…_

_- Et pour… Cartman ? _se risqua Kenny.

-_ Bah rien._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- C'était n'importe quoi ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Une grosse blague._

_- Moi je n'en ai pas l'impression Kyle_, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton très sérieux. _Il est différent avec toi, je suis sûr qu'il tient beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne le penses._

_- Tant qu'il sera incapable de me le dire ça ne servira à rien,_ répliqua-t-il.

-_ C'est dommage que vous soyez si bornés… Tu es conscient que ce soir est votre dernière chance ? Après tu seras parti et quand lui sera dans son école de flic, il sera coupé du monde. Et, apparemment, il ne reviendra pas pour les vacances… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances que vous ne vous croisiez plus si vous ne faites pas d'effort. _

_- J'ai bien réussi à vivre plusieurs années sans lui, il ne m'est pas indispensable._

_- C'est différent maintenant, et tu le sais bien._

Ils laissèrent passer un long silence, animé par les petits ronds de fumée que faisait distraitement Kenny. Kyle, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, avait envie de pleurer. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, de ne pas faire face à ses regrets mais il se sentait mal. Kenny aussi avait l'air stressé : depuis qu'ils étaient dehors, il allumait sa troisième cigarette. Kyle se demandait vaguement comment ces machins fonctionnaient pour calmer les gens. Le blond remarqua qu'il était observé et il demanda :

-_ T'en veux une ?_

Kyle fit la moue, puis il hésita.

-_ Oh et après tout… Pourquoi pas ?_

Kenny lui donna la sienne qu'il avait à peine entamée et se leva.

_- Tu fais quoi ?_ s'enquit Kyle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-_ Je rentre, j'ai froid. _

_- Tu me laisses tout seul ? _

_- Bah… Je t'envoie Stan ou Cartman si tu veux. J'ai l'impression que si on reste tous les deux plus longtemps je vais me mettre à pleurer, _ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il lui passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux puis il retourna vers la maison. Mission accomplie. Kyle avait une mine torturée très craquante, il venait de le décoiffer bien comme il faut et avec sa cigarette au coin de la bouche il était irrésistible. Cartman ne pourrait pas rester indifférent. Lorsqu'il trouva ce dernier, il le ficha dehors en lui disant que Kyle l'appelait. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser les choses se faire.

-_ Ah, t'es là,_ fit la voix de Cartman dans son dos.

Kyle frissonna. Il se retourna et le regarda s'asseoir à côté de lui. Évidemment, Kenny n'aurait pas pu lui envoyer Stan, ç'aurait été trop facile… Au lieu de cela, à côté de lui Cartman le regardait fixement.

-_ Quoi ? _grogna-t-il.

-_ Tu fumes quoi ? Arrêtes d'accepter tout ce que te refile ce junkie._

_- Détends-toi, c'est une Dunhill. Je te trouve bien attentionné ce soir…_

_- Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour pallier à ta naïveté navrante,_ soupira Eric. _Comment tu vas faire sans moi ?_

-_ Je me débrouillerai, ne t'en fais donc pas,_ ironisa le jeune homme.

- _Ça me rappelle quand j'ai déménagé. On n'a pas changé finalement._

_- Presque pas, c'est vrai._

_- Presque pas,_ répéta Eric pensivement. _A part que je me suis débrouillé pour que tu me détestes encore plus qu'avant…_

_- Non, c'est faux. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté moi. Et je ne te déteste toujours pas._

_- Vraiment… Ça ne me rassure pas bizarrement. Je ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ?_

_- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? _souffla Kyle à mi-voix.

Eric s'était rarement senti aussi stupide. Il sentait que la solution était juste là, sous son nez. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la toucher.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? _lâcha-t-il.

-_ Je ne sais pas… _

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas réussi à s'entendre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- C'était si difficile ?_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Maintenant qu'on est assis, tous les deux, ensemble, je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là. On est si incompatibles que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?_

_- Tu sais Cartman, des fois les solutions ne sont pas si simples. Des fois, il n'y en a pas et il ne reste plus qu'à…_

_- Ne dis rien,_ l'interrompit tout à coup Eric.

_- Il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face…_

_- Ça gâcherait tout. _

_- Il n'y a jamais rien eu à gâcher entre nous_, remarqua amèrement Kyle.

-_ T'en es sûr ?_

Ils se regardèrent, comme deux combattants qui comparent leurs blessures et se disent que finalement ils ne sont pas si différents. Eric attira Kyle contre lui, doucement :

_- Et si c'était plus simple que ce qu'on croit ?_

_- J'ai peur que non…_

_- Alors pour toi c'est vraiment irréversible ? Tu ne…_

_- Ne dis rien, _l'interrompit-il à son tour. _Juste pour ce soir, on a qu'à faire comme si tout était facile. Juste pour prolonger encore un peu toute cette histoire. Et après on pourra abandonner ce mirage une bonne fois pour toute._

_- Tu pleures ?_

_- Oui. J'aime pas quand les choses se terminent._

_- Moi non plus_, approuva Eric, la gorge serrée.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. Pour faire semblant de croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux, une dernière fois. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi sincère.

Kyle se sentait doucement émerger. Il faisait agréablement chaud. Il était dans le lit de Cartman, serré contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il voulait rester là pour toujours, loin de tous ses problèmes et prises de tête, persuadé que, lorsqu'il se lèverait, tout serait définitivement terminé. Une immense lassitude le gagnait et il essaya de se rendormir, en vain. S'il restait trop longtemps allongé, il commencerait à réfléchir et il en avait marre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à briser le charme.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Kyle n'aurait su dire combien, il sentit Cartman bouger : il se réveillait. Alors le jeune homme s'en rendit compte : c'était le matin, et dans quelques heures il serait parti. Il se sentit immensément triste, tellement qu'il ne trouvait pas la force de bouger. Il observa Cartman se réveiller, puis se lever en silence.

La veille, ils étaient rentrés s'amuser avec les autres, puis ils étaient tous les quatre montés se coucher aux alentours de cinq heures. Kyle avait eu droit au lit de Cartman, Kenny et Stan à des sacs de couchage par terre. Les deux premiers s'étaient simplement endormis l'un contre l'autre en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au lendemain. Or il avait bien fini par arriver. Abattu, Kyle se leva à son tour, remit son T-shirt et se rassit sur le lit en attendant que tout le monde se réveille. Cartman revint avec de quoi manger et il réveilla tout le monde sans plus de cérémonie. Stan et Kenny ronchonnèrent mais ne tardèrent pas à sauter sur le nutella. Pendant ce temps, Kyle rassembla ses affaires puis il dit :

_- J'y vais._

_- Déjà ? _s'étonna Stan.

_- Ouais, j'ai un tas de choses à régler avant de partir. Je n'ai même pas fini de faire mes bagages… _

_- Tu ne restes pas prendre le petit dej' au moins ?_ s'enquit Kenny la bouche pleine.

_- Non, je mangerai vite fait chez moi. _

_- Tu as besoin d'aide ?_ proposa Stan.

_- Non, ça ira. Ça sera moins dur si je suis tout seul._

_- Bon. Bah tu nous envoies un message avant de partir pour Yale qu'on vienne te dire au revoir._

_- Ça marche, à tout à l'heure._

Le jeune Juif quitta la pièce.

_- Tu ne dis rien ?_ remarqua Kenny à l'adresse de Cartman.

-_ Que veux-tu que je dise ?_

Kenny fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Apparemment, rien n'avait changé, il s'était loupé.

Stan fut le deuxième à partir alors Kenny profita d'être seul avec Cartman pour lui parler :

-_ Tu vas au moins venir tout à l'heure ?_

_- Ouais, faudra bien…_

_- Alors tu vas le laisser partir comme ça ?_

_- Ouais. C'est mieux pour tout le monde._

_- T'es con. Mais grandis un peu ! T'as besoin de lui, ça crève les yeux !_

_- Tu te trompes. Casse-toi de chez moi maintenant._

_- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux._

Kenny s'en alla en claquant la porte. Si seulement un des deux mettait sa putain de fierté de côté…

Kyle zippa son dernier sac et examina sa chambre vide une dernière fois. Il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul au milieu de tous ces fils de riches… Il inspira profondément. Il était 15H, il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait attraper son avion à Denver. Il envoya un rapide message groupé à Stan, Cartman et Kenny puis il aida son père à charger ses bagages dans la voiture en attendant. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il était fier de lui et tout le baratin habituel mais Kyle n'écoutait pas. Il regardait d'un œil nouveau cette ville où il avait grandi et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter.

Ses trois amis arrivèrent en même temps. Stan le serra fort dans ses bras :

_- Tu m'appelles quand tu seras installé._

_- Ouais t'inquiète. _

_- Tu vas me manquer._

_- Pareil. On essaiera de se voir pendant les vacances de toute façon._

_- Bien sûr._

Stan laissa la place à Kenny.

_- Ça va aller ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Oui je pense._

_- Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, tu sais._

_- Merci, _répondit Kyle avec gratitude.

-_ Bon, ne rendons pas ça encore plus dramatique que ça ne l'est déjà. A plus mec !_

Son ami le serra brièvement contre lui et s'éloigna un peu en souriant. Ce fut au tour de Cartman.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui en le regardant intensément. Une fois devant lui, il ne sut pas quoi dire.

_- Bon, c'est la fin_, commença Kyle.

-_ Ouais. Ne fais pas de conneries là-bas._

_- T'es pas ma mère_, soupira le jeune Juif.

-_ Mais quand même…_

_- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? _l'interrompit-il sèchement.

-_ Kyle… On aurait eu trop de problèmes si on avait continué, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Sûrement._

_- C'est vrai quoi… Toi, t'es Juif, c'est mal vu dans ta communauté d'être pédé…_

_- Oui,_ acquiesça le jeune homme, un peu exaspéré par ce don qu'avait Cartman de toujours trouver des défauts aux Juifs.

- _Et puis on a essayé…_

_- Pas vraiment. Mais où tu veux en venir ?_

Cartman se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise :

-_ Nulle part…_

Ils baissèrent les yeux. Kyle avait envie de hurler. A la place, il demanda :

-_ T'es sûr qu'on fait le bon choix ?_

_- Comment tu veux que je sois sûr ?_

_- Tu sais toujours tout sur tout ! _

_- Pas cette fois,_ admit Eric en souriant tristement. _Disons que je suis sûr à 99%_

Eric savait qu'il n'avait qu'une chose à dire pour tout faire basculer que s'il lui disait, ils s'embrasseraient et Kyle devrait partir. Et après ? Après ils ne se reverraient pas avant presque un an puisqu'il ne rentrerait que de l'école de police l'été prochain. Et là ils passeraient l'été ensemble, comme un vrai couple dans les films. Kyle et lui. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il suffisait de réfléchir un peu pour comprendre qu'ils iraient droit dans le mur avec la misanthropie maladive d'Eric et la fierté mal placée de Kyle. Ils étaient simplement incompatibles, malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Parce que Cartman savait très bien pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal à ce moment précis.

-_ Tu ne regrettes pas ?_ demanda tout à coup Kyle.

_- Non, _menti Eric. _Et toi ?_

_- Non plus. C'est la meilleure solution._

Kyle essayait de s'en convaincre du moins. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, son cœur cognerait moins fort lorsqu'il penserait à Cartman. Il s'y ferait. Leur histoire était morte dans l'œuf et c'était parfait comme ça.

Cartman voulut poser une main sur sa joue mais Kyle se détourna. C'était inutile à présent.

_- Kyle !_ cria son père depuis la voiture, _il est 15H30 ! Dépêche-toi un peu _!

Ils se regardèrent. Cartman ouvrit la bouche. Puis il la referma.

_- Au revoir,_ murmura Kyle la gorge serrée. _Porte-toi bien._

Soudainement abasourdi, Cartman le fixa sans répondre. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait exploser, c'était certain. Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien lui faire un massage cardiaque s'il faisait une crise ? Kyle lui lança un regard déçu puis il entra dans sa voiture. Son père mit le contact et s'éloigna sur la route. C'était bel et bien terminé.

Toujours debout sur le bord du trottoir, Cartman regardait le bout de la rue où avait disparu la voiture des Broflovski. Il n'entendit même pas Kenny et Stan rentrer chez eux. A présent seul, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à bouger. Alors il murmura quelque chose d'à peine audible, mais juste un peu trop tard :

_- Et merde, je t'aime...

* * *

_

**AND THIS IS THE END ! Ouah, trop bilingue. Je vous avais prévenu, je n'aime pas quand ça se finit bien. Mais j'ai fait un effort, personne n'est mort. Enfin, sauf Kenny mais lui ce n'est pas trop grave il a ce pouvoir magique qui fait qu'il ressuscite tout le temps, alors je me suis fait plaisir XD Bon... J'étais lancée là c'est nul que ça soit fini. Je pensais continuer en faisant un bond dans le futur d'une petite douzaine d'année, ça pourrait être sympa. Ou peut-être que je vais bifurquer dans le Sasunaru, ou Narusasu (les deux en fait). Enfin, ce n'est pas trop l'endroit pour parler de ces deux-là. **

**Sinon, ça vous a plu ? :)**


End file.
